


Fang High Academy

by Rolf-Wolf-Of-Thunder (SheRolf)



Category: Victorious
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/F, My First AO3 Post, My First Fanfic, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Slow To Update, Supernatural Creatures
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-04-20 02:24:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 25,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4770026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheRolf/pseuds/Rolf-Wolf-Of-Thunder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Tori wanted was to live a normal human life, but when her father denies her that she is stuck trying to fit in at a school for the supernatural, its made even worse when an extremely powerful force wants to use her and her brother for revenge and destruction. "You think a pure breed mutt can stop me?" "No, but maybe an impure one can" [A.U] Tori-centric</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue I

**Prologue I - The Beginning Of The End**

It was after midnight in Romania, the skies were filled with dark clouds, in the woods the sound of ravens could be heard and in an old burned down house a man could be seen walking through the rubble as if searching for something. His black hair long and flowing just past his shoulders, the tails of his leather trench cloak hanging down to his ankles allowed him to camouflaged into the shadows, the only part of it giving him away was his burgundy red collar and cuffs, the metal buckles, zip and buttons had become rusty with old age but refused to break.

As he walked his bench meta trench shoes kicked up dirt resulting in it stick to his leather trousers. As he wandered around, his eyes landed on a partially destroyed journal. He walked to retrieve it, stepping over debris and what used to be furniture. As he picked it up his sleeve rose, exposing a metal shackle which was engraved with words from a language long forgot. He gently flicked through the pages, stopping on one he could read.

* * *

_#Entry 73_

_My son had been diagnosed with a mysterious disease that is slowly killing him, the doctors have no clue how to treat him. I'm told if I don't find a cure for him soon he will die._

_#Entry 78_

_Some of the townspeople speak of daemon people deep in the Carpathian Mountains; that they never come out during the day. They have claws for hands and horns for hair, long tails, and leathery skin. What caught my interest was that it is said that they never fall ill, that they have…something…that heals them._

_#Entry 82_

_I went to see an elder who goes by the name Neon with hopes he can enlighten me about the daemon people living in the mountains. He refused to help me until I told him about my dying son. He told me to visit Castelul Bran. There lives a creature who would help me, but I would have to bare a great burdened. I accepted, only caring for the life of my son, the only family I had left in this world._

_#Entry 84_

_The Elder Neon visited me several nights ago, except he wasn't as old and fragile as he seemed. He had broken the wooden back door off its hinges. Blue eyes that were now white stared at me, canines poking out of his mouth. Before I knew it he had me inches off the ground with his hand around my throat. He brought his mouth close to my ear and whispered, "This is the only way to ensure we stay secret as well as see to it Eragon will help you." I was confused by his words at first until I felt a sharp pain surge from my neck through my body. I woke the next day to find Neon sitting on a chair in front of me. He explained everything. I was now a daemon, a vampire as they call themselves. I didn't want this, to walk around the world forever, a soulless person never to know what certain things felt like any more, but he said it was the only way to get help for Johnathan._

_#Entry 88_

_I've been learning new things about myself. I am now faster, stronger and more agile than any creature known to man. I can hear, see, and sense things that I couldn't as a human. I've also noted that I cannot enjoy the morning strolls without the ring Neon gave me. I cannot eat or drink anything unless it is laced_

_with blood, another thing I hate about being one of them, but each time I feel hatred for what they've done to me, what they forced me into. I remember that it is bringing me one step closer to saving Johnathan._

_#Entry 90_

_I arrived at the great Eragon's castle to discover that he was not a daemon, when I asked what he was I saw his eyes flash black before he refused to tell me. At first he refused to help but after much begging and pleading he finally agreed to. He told me that John was very ill and that the only way to save him was to turn him into a daemon creature without him going through a death phase or he might not return._

_#Entry 94_

_Eragon has been mixing daemon venom and lycanthrope venom together in order to get the perfect blend where the venoms cancel each other as much as possible so he doesn't change into one or the other but gains the ability to heal himself like both species can._

_#Entry 95_

_I was reading one of the many books in the Unknown Creatures' library, a bestiary as it's called, and read upon two interesting creatures both similar yet different. One being able to change whenever it wanted, whereas the other could only do so with a full moon. There were a bunch of other creatures like Shapeshifters, Elementals, Daemons and even Faeries. There was one other book that caught my eye, it was heavily sealed and put away behind a glass case unlike the others_

_#Entry 96_

_He finally managed to get the perfect formula. We are waiting for sunset to administer the venom serum to make sure he isn't affected by the sun._

_#Entry 97_

_It worked! Almost immediately he started getting better and healing himself! I may be a soulless monster for the rest of my eternal life but at least I have my son back._

_#Entry 101_

_I noticed a few changes in Johnathan but thought nothing of them. After a while the changes started getting more extreme. He would cry in pain at night, refused to eat anything unless it was drenched in blood, but the biggest change was on the full moon. He became a beast with wings, long bat-like ears and long canines as well as long teeth. I tried to stop him from getting out of the house but he was too strong, even for Neon and myself. We followed him into the village to try and stop him; I tried to stop him…_

* * *

_**Neon and Richard raced into the village after John. The young werewolf-vampire child was destroying the town, causing fires and destroying building upon building. Many of the townspeople had run for their lives after seeing the beast while some of the men tried to attack the beast wielding silver pitchforks and shooting silver bullets. Richard watched in horror as his son fought back and slaughtered the people of his village.** _

_**"If we don't stop him the council will kill him," Neon shouted, running towards the beast in an attempt to draw it away from the town. Johnathan flew straight into the air, releasing a thunderous roar that shocked the people to their core, before something flew out of the shadows, sending him crashed to the ground.** _

_**"What is that?!" yelled Richard, watching as a huge wolf like creature attacked his only seven year old son. Neon had raced over, his skin paling even further. "That is Lycaon Fernir, the first Lycan, and one of the council members." They both watched as the two wolf like creatures fought it out. Johnathen seemed to be over powering the four armed Lycan Original. Just as John was about to deliver a fatal blow, a bat like creature swooped in, picking up the werepyre by the throat and throwing him into a nearby building. It then went over to help the Fernir out of his stone grave. Though they couldn't fully see the damage Johnathan had done, they could see the Lycan was having a hard time standing up and breathing.** _

_**"That is Vladd II Dracular, first Vampire, and another member of the council," Neon whispered, though it was in vain as both the council members looked directly at them. Although Neon bowed in respect, Richard stared them down with a growing hatred. He didn't want any of this. He hated these people for turning him into what he was and for hurting his son.** _

_**As the Vampire Original was about to excel towards them Johnathen came out of the rubble charging at both the Originals. The Lycan fell to the ground as the vampire beast battled on with Johnathan. Soon enough more council members came to aid the others. Richard couldn't do anything but watch as his son who was outnumbered and overpowered by all the different creatures that appeared. As a red winged woman, known as the Elizabet the Faerie Witch Original, flew over to help Lycaon, a dark shadow silhouette went over to help the daemon king subdue Johnathan who was currently about to sky drop him into the same building he had been thrown into earlier. The shadow man then changed into what is called a Griffin and flew head first into Johnathan. "I need to help him, I need to help my son!" Richard screamed, about to run into the fight, but Neon grabbed him. "Let me go, that's my son!" he yelled at the older vampire.** _

_**"You cannot help him now," Neon yelled at Richard. A tearing of flesh and a roar of pain made them both look up to see that the Shapeshifter had shifted into a giant shadow gorilla and had torn off Johnathan's wings. It was now standing on top of his bloody body.** _

_**Vladd and Fernir approached to pick up Johnathan by his arms. The Faerie was chanting something into a black sphere. The Shapeshifter pulled out a long sword that looked to be made out of bone. It had a few gems in the handle that was carved into the shape of a dragon's head. They all started chanting a spell that resulted in the sword glowing a dark green colour before they thrust it into Johnathen's chest. The werepyre let out a smell yelp before dropping to ground on his back trying to claw the sword out or his chest in vain.** _

_**"NOOO!" shouted Richard, finally able to shake Neon off him. He ran to where his son now lay. The council members had concealed themselves in long black cloaks, their faces covered by masks, and walked away from the town as well as the body. The Faerie Witch Original stayed and watched Richard cradling, rocking, and crying over his now dead son. She removed the sword out of Johnathens chest and waved her hand over the dead beast's eyes. They closed, then Werepyre shrunk and shifted back into his child self.** _

_**Elizabet was shocked. Not only had they just killed someone's son, but the son was only a mere child, despite what needed to be done it wasn't fair to take such a life from one so young. Her fellow council members were leaving now, so though she was still shocked over her revelation she carried on. She followed her other council members and disappeared into the shadows with them.** _

_**Neon came over and put a hand on the grieving father's shoulder to try and comfort him but Richard just shrugged it off. He didn't want sympathy or pity, he wanted his son back. Richard looked up in the direct the council members had disappeared in, a strong hatred burning in his eyes towards them. They had taken the only family he had left and now he was forced to live alone forever.** _

* * *

As he closed the journal and exited the would-be home, a small figure flew down in front of him, his scaled wings folded in behind him before disappearing into his back. He walked a few steps forward before kneeling down on one leg before the man. As he looked up his fully black eyes locked onto the black haired man.

"Everything is ready my lord, The Fifth Realm armies await your commands," his voice deeper than normal.

"Excellent work Richard, and what of Mephistopheles?" The man walked past him looking out into the distance.

"He fled the underworld before the attack began. We found him a while later. It appears he was trying to escape the inevitable but released he was doomed though he refused to go down without a fight. He took out some of our forces he didn't stand a chance." Richard rose to his feet, standing next to the man as a second in command would. "He is dead, and with his death, Malabogia is yours to rule."

The man's face constructed into an evil grin, his eyes flashing a dark black which resulted in the writing on the shackles glowing a bright blue.

"Perfect."


	2. New Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We finally get to meet Tori and a new OC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm actually dragging these chapters over from FF.net, I don't know when the next update will be, however this story is currently on chapter 7 so far.  
> Please make sure to like/kudos and comment (good or bad) so I can know how the story is holding up, this actually my first time writing ever.
> 
> Thanks to StakeTheHeart for Beta reading.

Out of all the high schools I wanted to go to, Fang High Academy was not on the list. It was however, the one I was currently being banished to, thanks to my stupid, short tempered brother and my colder-than-normal heartless Vampire father.

Fang High - or Hollywood Arts to the humans - isn't a school for your typical everyday teenagers, no, Fang High was the best school for housing two of the most predatory supernatural beings in existence - Vampires and Lycanthropes - but the Nevada campus was one of the few to house both species TOGETHER, without either side trying to kill the other.

Fang High mainly accepted 'pure blood' supernatural though the did accept half-bloods as long as they promised not to cause trouble for the other students and staff, especially the halfblooded lycanthropes or 'werewolves' as everyone calls them. They were the worst, always losing control during the full moon unlike the full blood.

But why am I complaining about going to this place? Well its two simple reasons really,

1) I was quite happy at my old school, Sherwood. I had all my friends there, was crowned Miss Popular even if I didn't want it, was a straight A student, and best of all, no one knew who - or rather what - I really was. I got to live a normal life, well, that was until my brother had to fuck things up.

It was at one of my we're-not-really-friends friend's Halloween party and my brother Leon caught his girlfriend hitting third base with the Jerk of the school and captain of the basketball team, Ryder Daniels, in one of the upstairs bedrooms. Naturally he was pissed beyond belief, and if me and my best friend Carly hadn't been where we were at the time, then not only would he have exposed both him and Ryder to the human world, but most likely the Council would have been alerted and both of us would have been put to death for exposure to the natural world. That didn't, however, stop us from getting noticed by our dad who had been called up after one of the neighbours had called in to complain about the load of noises and 'dog fighting' (gotta love partially blind people).

After being 'punished' for a good month, I found out from Carly that I'd been taken off the school register. When I asked our father about this he told us we had a choice - attend Fang High or he would turn us in and give us to the Council - either way it was a win-win situation for him. For him, he could finally be rid of us. Father hated us. He blamed us for mother's death and hated us even more when he found out what we were. If it wasn't for mother's dying wish to keep us alive and safe he would have killed us or turned us over to the Council long ago. Now he finally had the chance to get rid of us and 'get back in the game'.

So after beating the crap out of my brother for getting us into this mess, I reluctantly went to my room and started packing my stuff into suitcases. I was in my walk-in closet looking at old photos of my friends when I heard a knock at the closet door.

Looking up I saw Leon was still sporting cuts and scratches from his beat down. I could tell his ribs had already healed and he had already put his arm back in its socket. "Can I come in?" he asked. If he was in wolf form his wolf ears would be hanging low and his tail between his legs.

"Depends, you want me to beat you up again?" I asked. I was still pissed off at the fact that because of his fight with Ryder, I most likely will never be able to see my real and only human friends again. Not to mention live a normal life.

"Oh come on sis," he came and sat down next to me, "I just wanted to show him whose boss," he whined.

"And blow our cover as humans! Not to mention showed Ryder what you really are, all for a girl who, might I add, is currently dating Conner Marchel right now instead of the pair of you!" I growled. I threw the pictures back in the box with all my other memorial stuff. As I looked down into the box I saw some pictures of me, mother, Leon and father when we were a 'happy family'. I picked them up and started shuffling through them. There were some from when she used to take us deep into the woods behind our house and let me and Leon shift and run around freely in our skin walker forms. We were just small pups then.

I felt a wet nose and muzzle brush up under my arm. I looked down to see Leon had shifted into his skin walker form - a huge black wolf, like the ones from those stupid Twilight movies, with white tipped ears and 8cm canines that stuck out of his muzzle. He was currently lying on the floor next to me, putting his head in my lap and looking at the pictures with me.

"I miss it too you know, back when we were a real family. I miss mother especially," he whimpered telepathically.

I started patting and stroking his head. I really do miss her. I continued shuffling through the pictures from when we were born, to our 7th birthday party. She died two weeks later protecting us from a Souleater. I remember father hunting it down and killing it mercilessly. He was never the same after that day. I looked at the last picture, two fairly large wolf pups, one white with black tipped ears and one black with white tipped ears, both about the size of a 6 month old German Shepard with small fangs sticking out the sides of their muzzles, lying sound asleep cuddled up next to each other. I turned the picture around to read the writing on the back:

'Leon & Victoria - First Shift - Age 4 (My Angelic Pups)'

I was about to put the pictures back when something caught my eye. I put the pics down gently on the floor and reached into the box to pick up an envelope. I could feel there was something inside of it. On the front was the initials 'V.V. & L.V'. I glanced at Leon and then pack to the envelope. Without warning I ripped it open. Inside were two chains with a Ying pendent on one and a Yang pendant on the other. I held them up and watched them twirl in the artificial light. As they twirled I saw that the white chain with the Yin (black) pendent had a 'L' on the back and the black chain with the Yang (white) had a 'V' on it.

I set the chains down and took out the piece of paper, unfolded it, and read over the note:

'To My Little Angels, no matter what happens I will always treasure and love you with all my heart.'

I carefully put the letter down and picked up the Ying necklace and put it around Leon's neck, the white standing out against his black fur, and then put the other around my neck. I looked down at mine and then at Leon before giving him a hug.

"I forgive you. Like it or not you're my brother," I said. I could feel is left paw around my back as he hugged me too.

"Thanks sis. We'll get through this, together like always." He then let go and shifted. "I'm gonna go call Uncle Tim for a lift. Dad still has our bike even though the bags won't fit on them and I refuse to run with two suitcases on my back," he joked. I couldn't help but give a small chuckle at his joke.

* * *

 

 

 

An hour later we were in our Uncle Tim's truck driving to the new school. He was a Vampire like father - they were turned together - but unlike him he knew what we were and didn't hate us. He and mother were best friends and promised her that he would keep us safe no matter what. I was looking at his hand that was holding the wheel and noticed he was wearing two different rings.

"The silver ring is an enchanted ring like yours and Leon's. While yours allows you to shift without ruining your clothes in human form and your other one allows you to age as a human would, mine allows me to walk in the sunlight without getting burnt to a crisp," he explained without taking his eyes of the road. I guess he must have felt me staring at his hand for the past ten minutes

"What about the gold one?" I asked. It was just a simple gold ring that had the word 'forever' written on it in fancy writing.

"Wedding Ring," he said with a smile.

"You're married?! You didn't say you were married! When did you get married?! Who are you married to?!" I heard Leon shout from the back seat. I completely forgot he was in the car.

"You never asked," he chuckled at Leon's eagerness to get information out of him. "I got married two years ago. As to who, well, you're about to find out." I looked at him, confused, but shrugged it off and decided to get some sleep.

* * *

Seven hours later and we pulled up into the car park of our new school and home. It was secluded from the neighboring town many miles away and would defiantly take at least two and a half hours to get back into town. As we walked up to the gate we saw that the campus was made up of a huge castle surrounded by an immense and dense forest as well as huge rock wall stopping anyone from seeing what was on the other side. The castle looked like it was made from dark oak and stone, giving it a slight gothic, dark aura to it, having many towers and long corridors as well as more than enough rooms. I looked at Leon and saw he was thinking the same thing as I was.

"Hogwarts," we both said in unison before laughing. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad here?

As we got to the front of the 'Hogwarts' castle with our suitcases we saw a tall, creamy pale skinned woman waiting for us. She had a diamond shaped face, uneven lips, wolf like eyes, and a short nose. She was quite slim, had light brown straight hair that was pulled back into a neat bun but had a couple strands hanging loose. At first I thought she was a Lycanthrope but when we got close enough I could tell she was in fact a Sorceress and on her finger was wedding ring identical to Uncle Tim's as well as a daylight ring.

"Kids, this is my beautiful wife, and your new Vice principal, Ocelia (Oh-See-Lee-Ah). Ocelia, this is my niece Victoria and my nephew Leonardo." We both bowed our heads and she smiled, "It's nice to finally meet the in-laws my husband so fondly talks about. I'm sorry about your father but I'm sure you'll settle in just fine here," she said, and I could hear the warmth and sincerity in her voice. She then started saying things in a language I had never heard before and four basketball sized orbs appeared under our suitcases before they were engulfed and disappeared. I looked at Leon with the same shocked expression he had at what just happened. "I just sent your stuff to your rooms so you didn't have to carry them any more," she explained, sensing our dismay at what just happened. She then escorted us into the castle. I saw a few wolf kids talking to each other and a couple of vampires walking around. Two students caught my attention though, a red haired girl and a pale raven haired girl with red streaks were talking to each other as if they were best friends but had stopped to watch us. I could tell they had stopped because they could smell us, I made sure to keep an out for them.

We arrived in a small office, and sat on the long leather couch at the back of the room whilst my uncle and aunt-in-law sat at the desk sorting out our referrals and registration. I closed my eyes and just listened whilst Leon whipped out is 3DS from his back pocket and started playing one of his games.

Twenty minutes later we were almost done. She just had to take our classification details, give us our timetable and room keys, and then she would call a guide to show us around the place.

"I normally wouldn't have to ask this because your medical history and school data would tell us your classifications but seeing as you went to a human school and were home birthed it's understandable," she said whilst typing.

"Vampire, Werewolf, Lycanthrope or Half Blood?" she asked, finally taking her eyes off the screen to look at us.


	3. Making "Friends"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still don't know how to use this site :'(  
> Uploading the rest of the chapters tonight.  
> Enjoy

The second reason I didn't want to come to this school? We stick out like sour thumbs. As far as the supernatural world is concerned we weren't meant to really exist. I had only heard of two others to ever exist and they were in Myths.

"Erm, all the above?" I answered. She gave me a sceptical and confused look before looking back at our uncle to explain what I meant.

"Remember the story I told you about my brother David and his wife Holly?" he said, making sure she was taking him seriously. "I told you his wife got attacked by a rouge wolf whilst she was pregnant, turning her and causing the children to come out 'different'?" He used his hands to make air quotes.

"Yes, but I thought you meant they came out as normal human children or even as werewolves or lycanthropes with a few vampire attributes. It has happened, many of time" she said, trying to process what she was being told.

* * *

"Ocelia, they're Pure Hybrids or Vampwolves, as they prefer to be called" Tim explained. When she looked at him in disbelief he gestured to us to show her. I looked at Leon and nodded, getting off the couch I stood on the other side of the room. I then shifted into my skin walker form, shedding my clothes and skin for fur, a wolf exactly the same as Leon, except I had white fur with black tips and socks instead. I sat on my hind legs and watched as Leon shifted into his Primary form, the black fur covering his body as the clothes disappeared. His ears became long and bat like instead of small and triangular as a wolf's. His fangs growing even longer and penetrating out the front of his snout with a set of large black bat wings coming out from in between his shoulder blades. He spread them out a bit just to show they worked.

"Okay..." was all that Ocelia said, staring at us in shock, fear and amazement, but we could hear the nervousness in her voice. We shifted back to make it easier on her. There was an awkward silence in the room for about a minute before she spoke again. "Well that makes things ... difficultly interesting." All the Vegas glanced at each other before giving her a confused look. "Well you're hybrids, 50/50 meaning you'll need to learn about both sides instead of one like the other students. I'm going to be requesting your desks have textbooks for both species as instead on one. You'll also be housed together instead of apart like other student siblings and lastly you will NOT fully shift or give away your true self in any circumstance anywhere on campus or during school times unless it is in one of the three spots I've marked on your maps. I'm putting you both down as Lycanthropes with Quasimodite," she explained as she began to type on the keyboard, print our timetables out, and change some of our details. My uncle smiled happy. His wife could accept us as we were and wouldn't rat us out like our father. Leon and I were happy too but were more interested in what she said when she referred to our class.

"What's a Quasimodite?" Leon asked before I could, walking over to the desk to pick up his timetable. "It's an extremely rare genetic mutation that affects the hosts shifting ability, denying them the ability to fully shift, only allowing the person to part shift but still have the abilities of their fully shifted self," Ocelia clarified as she got up and handed me my timetable. "I'm also going to be referring you to Professor Raptor. He's been secretly studying Werepyres so if you need any help you can go to him." She kissed Uncle Tim and we all left the room to wait for our guide. We hugged Uncle Tim and said goodbye.

"Oh, before I forget." He fished in his pocket and threw a pair of keys at us. "I managed to snag them from your father before we left. I'll drop your bikes off later." And with that, he left.

We put our bike keys in our pocket and Ocelia called a guide to show us around. A few seconds later a tall, athletic girl with wavy blonde hair and blue highlights stopped in front of us. Her Guide name tag said her name was 'Kya Walker' and we could smell that she was a werewolf. She took the map from Ocelia and then proceeded to show us round.

* * *

A whole three hours later we arrived at one of the tall towers at the far left end of the castle. "This tower is called Sontic Keep whilst the others are called Griffin Keep, Ravenclaw Keep and Windsor Keep. These are where all the students live." We stepped inside and followed Kya to a hall lined with about 7 doors on each side and one at the very end. "These doors will teleport you to your floor. On each floor there are three houses and each house there are three students per dorm, four dorms per house. Each floor also has a hang out area I'm sure you'll like." She looked down to the map to see if there was anything else she had to show us "Well I guess that's the end of the tour, hope I helped," she said, clapping her hands together.

We both nodded and she waved goodbye to us before going through a door marked seven. I looked at my map and timetable to see that we were on the 11th floor.

"Well, let's go meet our housemates," Leon said before opening a door marked 11. On the other side was a huge blue and green fire. "What the hell?!" I just stared at it for a while until I felt someone tap my shoulder. I turned round to see a group of girls standing right behind us. The two blondes had their arms folded across their chest whilst the brunette who tapped my shoulder had her hands on her hips, looking rather unimpressed.

"Are you two morons just gonna stand there? Are you actually going to use the Aspire or not?" she asked in a bored tone. Just then the blonde looked over my shoulder and got a good look at my brother.

"Oh Trina, look at the hunk behind the loser." She pushed passed me and started rubbing up against his chest. "So are you new here?" she asked him in a flirty tone that made her sound like a slut. I rolled my

eyes as Leon looked at me before nodding his head. "Well what house are you in?" she asked, running her hands through his light and dark brown Mohawk. He held up his map for the slut to look at and I looked at mine as even I didn't know what house we were in either. "Oh perfect, you're in the red moon house with us," I heard her say. I was in the red moon house too which meant I was stuck with these girls. Just then, the brunette reached over my shoulder and snatched the paper out my hands.

"Hey!" I shouted, turning so that I was facing her and the other girl now.

"Oh look, you're in red moon house too," she deadpanned. I could tell I wasn't going to like these three girls. "Hey Sophie, look who she's sharing a dorm with." She then showed the girl next to her the paper. She looked at it and smirked. "Who's she sharing a dorm with?" the blonde behind me asked.

She looked up from the paper to stare at me in the eyes. "She's with Alpha, Meagan."

"Alpha?" me and Leon both said in unison, confusion evident in our voices. We glanced at each other with narrowed eyebrows. Who is alpha? I thought I had never heard of that name before. I quickly snatched the paper out of the girl known as Trina's hand to look at the information. I was on the eleventh floor, red moon house, dorm one with two other girls – Lycan Jadelyn West and Vampire Catherine Valentine. No one called Alpha in my room. I glanced up at the girls, my eyes still narrowed with confusion.

"Who or what is Alpha?" my brother asked the girls. They looked at us wide eyed and eyebrows raised, then to each other, before bursting out with laughter. I glanced at Leon who looked at me with the same expression I wore earlier. I shrugged my shoulders. When they finally stopped the blonde chick, Meagan, spoke up.

"We could tell you…" she then walked around until she was standing at Leon's side. "Or, we could just show you." She started pushing him through the door. I felt them pushing me in the same direction. I lost my footing and ended up falling through the door and into the fire. I felt a slight tickle before I was falling though the flames and onto the other side, slamming into the floor on my back. I saw the two girls walk through the flames before Leon held out his hand in front of me. I quickly grabbed it and he lifted my up until I was back on my feet. I patted his shoulder in thanks before picking up my map and timetable and turning around.

We were now in a huge hall like area that I'm guessing was the hangout area. In the furthest side of the room on the left side was a huge TV surrounded by different gaming and Freeview devices along with different types of chairs. Over to the right was a bunch of tables and chairs as well as vending machines and ATM machines. There was a staircase that led to a platform that probably had even more tables and places to sit. Closer to us were a bunch of arcade and table games from pool and snooker to foosball, chess, and table tennis. The place was also full of about 30 or 40 students. I could see four fully shifted Lycans, a silver one was at the tables playing cards with a brown one, and a few other kids. One had a girl on his shoulder whilst he was talking to his friends and the last one was over by the TV.

"We got fresh meat everyone!" Sophie shouted, walking over to the TV area before dropping into a bean bag on the floor. Everyone stopped what they were doing to get a good look at us before some turned back to continue their activities whilst some of them continued to check us out, properly trying to figure out who we were. One girl on the top platform caught my attention, the same raven haired girl with red streaks from earlier was currently staring straight at me. She was wearing a black and red gothic looking corset dress, fish net tights, and a pair combat boots. She looked hot leaning over the...wait, what? No. I looked around and could hear the other students trying to gossip as low as they could, but it didn't help them that our hearing was way better than that of an average Lycan or Vampire.

"Wonder where they're transferred from?" I heard one say.

"How strong do you think they are?"

"They look cute."

I felt a breeze and a presence beside me. I turned my head and saw the red haired girl was walking around me as if she was inspecting me. She was just a little over five foot so I had to look down at her. She had fairly tanned skin, and taking one look at her she seemed to be a bubbly, innocent school girl, but I could sense the aura she was giving off. It screamed danger and power and I knew she was someone I didn't wanna be on the bad side of. I crossed my arms over my chest. I felt like I was a show pony at a stupid event getting judged. She finally stopped circling and stood directly in front of me. I felt a little light headed from trying to keep up with her circling. I tilted my head to the right a little and noticed she was doing the same thing. She was really odd and confusing. We then tilted our head back, and a second later, she smiled at me, allowing me to see her fangs.

"…Vic." I heard Leon call, voice dripping with concern.

I shook my head to clear the slight weird feeling out of my mind. I then looked back at the red haired girl to see her still smiling at me.

"You're cute," she says in a sweet, innocent voice, winking at me before she flashes next to Leon. Yes, flashes. "So, I'm guessing Vic is short for Victoria, right?" I nod my head and she smirks, showing her pearly white canines again. She then turns her attention back to my brother. "And what's your name handsome?" I rolled my eyes. If this continues he's gonna start to grow an even bigger ego than before like when all the girls told him he looked like a Latino version of Channing Tatum. It was fitting because he slightly did as well as being able to dance like him too.

"Leonardo, but everyone calls me Leon," he answered. She ran a finger down his chest and stomach then smiled. Yep, six pack located. I closed my eyes for about ten seconds, sighed, and then opened them again to find the girl standing right in front of me. If I hadn't smelled her I would have most likely jumped out of my skin. She smiled at me.

"My name's Catherine but everyone calls me Cat." I nodded and took a small step away to try and get some personal space back. "So are you two related?" she asked, still smiling.

"Twins," we both said in unison. "I'm older," Leon said, smirking at me. Yep, ego's definitely gotten bigger.

"Oh no, he's related to the loser," I heard Trina cry out from one of the pillars that were decorating the room. Before I could stop myself I growled at her. It sounded like a mixture between a roar and lightning crackling, like it always does, although Leon's sounds deeper as if in a cave. I saw Cat take a step back, eyebrows raised. Trina walked over to her, eyes still glued on me as if I was gonna attack her. I walked away to stand next to Leon, arms still crossed over my chest. Yeah, I was beginning to dislike the skank.

"Have you seen Alpha?" she asked Cat. "Jade? She's on the platform with Beck and the gang, why?" she said, her voice carrying a serious tone. "I thought she might want to meet her new roommate." With that, Trina walked off to a huge dark oak door with the words 'Blue Moon House' written on them, a smirk plastered on her face. I turned back to Cat to see her texting someone. A few seconds later I heard a phone buzz over to my right, as I turned to look for it I saw the goth girl pushing her phone into her back pocket, she looked at me and glared before jumping over the rails of the platform onto the lower floor. Everyone started moving out the way and cleared a path for her. I could tell she wasn't someone to be messed with. She stopped to stand next to Cat.

"So you're our new room mate mutt," she stated rather than asked. I had completely forgotten about that until now. I growled at the insult. If I'm a mutt then so is she. She looked, no, she glared at me and it felt like I was staring into hell itself. "Never, growl at me again," she said in a dangerous tone, her voice dropping an octave.

I growled at her again.

"Don't call me a mutt," I replied. I knew I shouldn't be picking fights during the first few hours but these girls were stroking me the wrong way. The girl who I think is called Jade, stared at me before closing her eyes. A second later she opened them again but instead of the irises being a blue-green they were orange. Her body began to shake as black fur started covering her body, her clothes disappearing into the fur instead of ripping to shreds. Her hair began growing and turning red. She hunched over, allowing bones to grow and crack. I saw her tail grow out behind her, the tip red just like her streaks, and the mane of fur going from the top of her head all the way down her back. By the time she was finished she had to be standing at least 7ft on her hind legs. She rushed over to me and slammed me into the wall, not hard enough to break it, but still hard enough to hurt. If I was able to shift I would've punched her to make her let go but I couldn't.

"SINJIN!" she growled, voice deeper and sounding slightly demonic if you ask me. She was baring her teeth at me and for a second I was scared she was gonna eat me. She smirked, most likely smelling the quick scent of fear, before turning to face a tall, scrawny framed, mop haired, nerdy looking vampire that was standing next to Cat now. "What does lady mutt's file say?" she asked. I growled and she added pressure to my chest, making me shut my eyes and let out a small wincing yelp of pain. If she continues she was gonna break something.

"It says she transferred from Sherwood with her brother Leon. Their father asked for the transfer after arresting them for having a fight at a party. She's a Lycanthrope diagnosed with Quasimodite and is a straight A student. The only negative thing on here is she can be extremely violent when angered." At least I won't have to do any introductions.

"Quasimodite? Doesn't that stop them from fully shifting?" Jade asked. I didn't hear an answer but I'm guessing the nerd nodded because a second later I heard a laugh before dropping to the floor on my hands and knees. I took a deep breath of air, rubbing my ribs to try and get rid of the pain. I saw a pair of boots hitting the ground and then coming towards me. From the corner of my eye I could see two guys holding Leon back.

Jade crouched down next to me, her eyes still orange although the rest of her was back to normal, well mostly everything. "Listen carefully," She grabbed my face, clawed hand covering my mouth so I couldn't interrupt her, "'cause I'm only gonna say this once. You're not at your stupid little human school anymore. You're at MY supernatural school. I am Alpha, not you. I run this place, not you, and if you ever think about challenging me again I'll make sure you regret it, am I clear?" I mumbled a 'crystal' into her hand and she smirked, letting go of my face to pat the side of my face with her now normal hand.

"Good." She stood up and dragged me up by the front of my leather jacket. I fixed my clothes and watched as the two guys holding Leon let him go of him, following her along with Sinjin and Cat. Before they all disappeared Jade turned around, throwing a red key at me. As I examined it I saw the number 1 and a B next to it which I'm guessing was my room key. Right, I'm sharing a house with the Alpha and Cat.

"Welcome to Fang High Academy Vegas," Jade said before completely disappearing.

Well this is gonna be Hell.


	4. Lab Wolves

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Speech"
> 
> (Bold) Thoughts
> 
> (Bold Speech) "Supernatural Speech" - When certain supernatural creatures shift sometimes their voice changes (deeper/higher/growlish/Echoish/Ect)

 

It had been four days since my little 'induction' with Jade, I found out that each room has its own cool little enchantment on it which turns it into your 'dream bedroom'. I turned half of mine into a jungle/forest by mistake but decided to leave it as it reminded me of all the times mother would take me and Leon into the woods far behind our house to play and shift whenever we wanted. There's a large oak tree in the far back corner with one large and one small, long, sturdy branch that can be used for sitting on. The smaller one has a hanging chair attached to it. The carpet was a nice cream colour that merged into grass the closer you got to the tree. I had a King sized bed with silk and cotton bedding. The ceiling was plain white during the day with a normal light in a lamp shade but at night the ceiling would change to a pitch black night sky with millions of stars as if you were in the middle of nowhere camping outside. All the desks, shelves, and doors were made out of dark oak wood. The walk in closet was made up of long, thick, branches where I could hang my stuff up or use as shelves. The in suite bathroom was kind of normal. It had a waterfall shower stall that was surrounded by rocks and pebbles that stopped the water from splashing onto the granite floor, the bath was like a cross between an indoor swimming pool and one of those lakes you see on the outside of those nice Japanese temple hut buildings. It had a lower platform then a line of stepping stones in the middle to get to the other side where there was sink, cabinet and wardrobe for towels and stuff I'm guessing.

Overall my room is pretty cool. Ocelia didn't want us starting classes yet so we've been in Professor Raptor's lab over on the far side of the school. Hunter, as the professor prefers us to call him, seems to know a lot about 'my kind'. Apparently there are two versions, Werepyres and Lycanpyres. One can only fully shift during a full moon whilst the other is able to shift whenever they want. Although he gave us the proper term we still call ourselves Vampwolves (I think it sounds cooler) which does sometimes get on his team's nerve but he just tells them to let us have our fun.

So far he's told us stuff we already knew like the fact that we required more protein than any of the Lycanthrope species; that we heal at a faster rate than both Lycanthropes and Vampires alike, and how vervain, silver, wolfsbane and all the other deadly or funky stuff doesn't affect us as much or it just affected us differently. Leon was starting to get annoyed and I frankly was just bored. I wanted to get out of the lab and explore the castle even more but the other scientists wouldn't let me, "Just a few more tests," was the answer I'd always get when I asked why, so eventually I gave up and sat in the corner of the lab playing with one of the experiments. I didn't know what it was but it kinda looked cute, like a cross between a bat and some sort of reptile with an eagle head. I kept calling it Fluffy cause all of the fur it had, especially around its neck. It would always give me a look as if it really disliked the name and thought I was odd but would still keep me company anyway. I wanted to ask the staff what it was and if it was just like a supernatural dog or if it was as smart as us but didn't wanna get in trouble for meddling with it.

After a week and a half of various tests and examinations, Hunter finally got all the info he needed for Ocelia. We were currently in part of his more open lab area going through our final test before we'd be allowed to interact with the other students and join class. Ocelia explained that both Lycans, Werewolves, and Vampires have 3 forms: human, secondary, and primary, whereas Dhampires only had human and secondary and the Werewolves couldn't control their primary.

* * *

"Are you two ready?" Hunter asked, I was currently on a small platform hooked up to a few monitors.

"Do I have to wear these stupid suction cup thingies? Their irritating." I kept scratching at them, hoping they'd pop off.

"These 'suction cup thingies' are what we use to monitor your brain waves, heart beat and make sure you aren't over exerting you're body," one of the male scientists, a British vampire who looked about eleven, explained

"Well they're freakin' irritating." I heard Leon complain from the platform on the other side of the room. I had to look down to conceal my laugh. Whilst they were really annoying, I only had three of them on my head and one per hand. Leon had four on his face, going along his arm from his hand to his shoulder and down to his stomach. I'm quite sure he had more on his back

"Well Lycanpyre, the faster we get this done the faster you can get them off so if you stop bitchin' we can start." I raised my head and looked over to the scientist that spoke. He was a human shape shifter so I couldn't tell how old he really was. He currently had silver hair that had been tied back into a neat pony tail and a pair of glasses on giving him that evil scientist look. I don't know why, but he and Leon really disliked each other (although maybe it could have been because he bit him after he tried to take a temperature reading when Leon was in Skin Walker form).

"Hey, Dr Frankenstein, how's your arm?" Leon asked tilting his head and playing innocent

"You think you're really funny don't you?"

"Whatever do you mean?"

"You know, I think I have a few more tests I want to run…" Before he could finish his sentence Leon let out a small growl. I watched as his hands started to grow furry and slightly grey as his nails turned black and grew into long claws. I looked up to his face to see his ears had grown out, looking like daggers on the side of his head. He'd grown a slight beard as well as his incisor teeth growing out and his nose looked squashed and slightly wrinkled. I saw something flicking back and forth and noticed he'd grown a long shaggy tail too. If I didn't know any better I would've thought he was a long-eared Lycan.

" **Good enough for you?** " His voice sounded deeper and more ... growlish, kind of like how Jade's did.

**_Jade._ **

Oh how I'd love to fully shift and kick her ass, she thinks she's this almighty Alpha, ruler of seniors. I'd like to see her take me on in Pyre form. I'm sure she'd shit her fur.

I don't know how long I was out of it picturing me kicking her ass but I felt a slight jolt, zapping me back to reality and causing me to let out a high pitched yelp. I saw Dr Kithambo near the controls, rolling his eyes and shaking his head whilst Leon raised his eyebrow, giving me an amused look, I'm guessing, from the face I made.

"Was that really necessary?" The shock really did hurt but I wasn't gonna let him have the satisfaction of knowing it did.

"Well if you weren't ignoring us in la la land, I wouldn't have had to. Now, are you ready?!"

I didn't answer straight away, watching Leon pick up his stuff and leave to go into the other room with Hunter as well as trying to clear my head in preparation. Obviously that was the wrong answer 'cause I felt about 50 Volts being sent through me. I growled and looked over at him to see him staring back at me trying to hide his smirk. Oh he was fucking enjoying this and that was pissing me off.

"Are you ready?!" His hand hovered over one of the keys, the one I'm guessing controlled the shocks. I looked him in the eyes and let out a long growl, daring him to do it again. I could feel my hands change and the nails growing out but I wasn't bothered. I was too busy staring down the scientist to concentrate on controlling my shifting. I watched the doc's eyes flick to my hands and back up to mine before he smirked and pushed the button then held it down.

I dropped to my hands and knees, feeling every volt go through me over and over again. After about four minutes I couldn't take it. I swear I could smell my fur burning. I used my now clawed, furry hand to rip the wires from my face, which thankfully wasn't hairy/furry like Leon's was, and the ones from my clawed hands before rolling over onto my back and staring at the ceiling. There was a small zap and a sudden explosion right by my ears. After a second they were currently wringing and my tail kept twitching every few seconds.

I felt a pair of footsteps rushing over in my direction before I saw Professor Raptor. He bent down beside me, trying to talk to me. I saw his mouth moving but couldn't make out the words he was saying or hear him over the ringing. He then pulled a torch from his shirt pocket and started to flash it into my left and right eye. I blinked a few times before trying to roll over onto my side but I felt two hands return me to my back. I looked up the see the professor now shouting at who I'm guessing was Kithambo. As he continued the ringing started to subside and I could make out some of the conversation.

"Why would ….. That was stupid ….. Overloaded her nerves!" Hunter was yelling, his face turning slightly red or as red as his bronze skin would let him.

"Testing a theory…. She challenged me …. Showing her whose boss," was Kithambo's reply. I growled and rolled over onto my back to look him dead in the eyes again. I was about to jump through the glass window and rip his throat out when I heard a very loud, very high pitched whistle. I raised my hands to my ears, trying to block out the sound, but to no avail. As soon as the ear piercing sound started it stopped. I looked up at Hunter to see his light blue eyes staring back at me full of worry and concern.

"Are you okay? You went from kill mode to fetal position in a matter of seconds."

"Didn't you hear it?" Surely he did

"Hear what?"

"That annoying whistle."

He shook his head, before stroking his stubble and then walked out of the chamber we were in. I followed him out and into the other lab, noticing Kithambo was nowhere to be seen. I saw the scientists trying to capture 'Fluffy' who was jumping around the room making paperwork fly all around the place. I watched as they tried to corner him on the other side of a room. When they were just about to grab it, it let out a small screech, making all its fur stand on end as well as the spikes on its tail. It brought its tail forward and all the scientist brought their hands up to cover their faces. As they did, it quickly ran through a gap in between them and hid underneath some of the overturned tables.

I sat on the floor where I was and crossed my legs before clicking my teeth together twice and letting out a low long whistle. Fluffy's ears flicked over in my direction before his head turned to follow. He ran over in my direction and sat in my lap. My hand went to the mane of fluff around his neck and began scratching, like a cat would enjoy. It closed its eyes and a few seconds later began letting out a deep rumbling noise I could only assume was purring. I looked up to see Hunter and the other scientists giving me questioning looks and I lowered my head and blushed. One of the scientists, a woman, was the first to break the silence.

"She was up on the computer desk sir. One of the scientists blew a small object and then she went crazy. Whilst we were trying to calm her down he sneaked off with Kithambo. About a minute later you came in," she explained.

"So he's gone?" Hunter questioned.

"Yes."

"Did he take anything with him?"

"We only saw him take his briefcase but so far nothing seems to be amiss."

"Alright." He looked back over to me to see I was still stroking 'Fluffy. "I see she likes you." I looked up at him with a smile and watched as he bent until he was almost at my level before taking his hand and stroking Fluffy too.

"What is she? I always wanted to ask but I didn't wanna get in trouble for tampering with something if I wasn't allowed to play with her."

"Well." Hunter sat down next to me. "About twelve years ago, the principle had a problem with students disappearing during classes or during the middle of the night. She tried having some of the teachers patrol the school at night but there was still rogue students running around after hours which was dangerous considering some were werewolves." He then looked up as if reliving a flashback. "Kithambo came up with the idea of having some sort of guard dog to be put on the premises in order to stop the runaways. We'd been working with wolf and vampire DNA for a long time now and one day Kithambo added an unknown DNA factor he refused to tell anyone about. We guessed it was some type of lizard and predatory bird that result in her, a Nargacuga, as he called them." I looked over at 'Fluffy' who was now asleep in my lap and smiled. "I had convinced him to make miniature versions of them to patrol the inside of the castle as well as watch over the students on the floors." He stood up and fixed his clothes before he walked over to help the other scientists who had been cleaning up the mess 'Fluffy' had made. I tapped the cute little Nargacuga a few times to wake her up before I began to stand up myself. She climbed up my leg and along my side until she was sitting on both my shoulders. I reached up and tapped her beak which resulted in her nipping my ear. I started following Professor Raptor around the room as he picked up scattered work sheets and tried to put them in order.

"After successfully shrinking them to about the size of a full grown Rottweiler, and bred them, we decided to shrink 'em to the size of a Maine Coon cat, which as you can see was also successful, and bred them too. We currently have a total of 72 Nargacugas from big to small." He pointed at Fluffy's tail. "Each one of their tails are capable of firing projectiles that have a poison in which will either knock you out, or in the smaller ones, cause paralysis." I looked up at Fluffy to see her wink at me and then saw a projectile fly towards one of the scientist who instantly fell to the ground paralysed. "They are also very smart with their own personalities just like you and I. As you can see, Imulgia (ee-mul-ge-ah) here, can be a bit practical."

I looked back at Imulgia. "Imulgia, huh? I'm still gonna call you Fluffy." I began scratching underneath her head before I tapped the back of it, signalling for her to get down. I watched as she disappeared behind one of the big machines in the lab before turning back to the Professor. "I read in the rule book that when students go out they have to take a Narga with them. Could I take Fluffy?"

He looked at me with a smile. "I'm afraid not. 'Fluffy', as you call her, must remain in the lab, but I'm sure you'll get along fine with your house Narga." He read over a few papers before nodding to himself.

"Well Victoria, looks like we've got everything we and Mrs Ocelia need. You're free to start going to your lessons. Just try not to draw too much attention to yourself."

I felt a smile spread across my face, and before I knew it, I was hugging Hunter like there was no tomorrow. I could finally join the other students.

 


	5. Food Fight

It was Thursday when we were given the all clear to join the other students in class. Instead of starting in the middle of the week we decided to wait till next week Monday instead. That left us time to go explore the castle and grounds a little more as well as locate our classes without getting lost, which had happened on several occasions, none of which by the way was my fault.

I'd noted that Jade and Cat were in a number of my classes so I'd taken to using Jade's scent in order for me to smell my way around, getting a slight tingle every time I got a strong whiff of it. Leon kept telling me to go ask Hunter about it but I just waved him off. I really didn't want to go back to that lab any time soon though I wouldn't mind seeing Fluffy again and finding out where Dr Kithambo had ran off to.

Right now I was in the mess hall with most of the other students, currently sitting on a table near the exit and keeping to myself. Ever since I got here, Trina and her little click have been going out of their way to try and make my life hell. If they weren't embarrassing me they were harassing me or stealing my food.

Like now for instance.

Trina and her crew had walked over and sat down at my table. As they did, Trina swiped my tray full of steak from under my nose. I don't understand why they do it, I mean they're all Dhampires so I don't think they'd eat it. Then again the halflings could still eat human food but the canteen meat is cooked especially for the bipedal wolf species with all the seasonings and garlic.

But here I was, watching the Dhampire trio play with my food. I rose from my seat and slammed my fists on the table, drawing some of the other students' attention as well as the Narga's patrolling the mess hall.

"That's my dinner Trina!" I said through gritted teeth. I wasn't in the mood for her games today. I'd already had a bad run in with Jade earlier which resulted in my being slammed into the floor. I just wanted to eat and maybe try out the gym that was found in the east wing of the castle near the game room.

Meagan and Sophie both stood up, eyes poised on me and body ready to strike, if I decided to attack their precious leader. By now we had gotten the attention of most of the students as well as a couple other Nargas who were all ready to jump in if a heavy fight occurred. Trina stood up clutching her huge - most likely fake - Gucci bag in one hand and my tray of lunch in the other.

"It was your lunch, but now it's mine." She started to walk off when I quickly jumped over the chair I was sitting on. I was getting ready to charge after her but before I could do anything, however, Meagan and Sophie, with their vampire speed, were in front of me in seconds, making a wall with their bodies. I had to step back so I wouldn't crash into them. They must have thought they had intimidated me as they both smirked and crossed their arms as if to make themselves taller.

I stepped towards them, my irregularly large canines on display and my long ears flattening backwards. I looked Sophie straight in the eyes. I could tell mine had shifted as I could see everything sharper and

precise. "Move." From the corner of my eye I could see the nails on Meagan's hands growing into claws as well as Sophie's fangs start to poke out of her mouth

"Or else what, fur ball? Gonna growl at us?" I was about to respond when a loud scream of pain was heard. We all faced the cry to see a fairly tall Hispanic boy with straight black hair which had a white streak going diagonally across, clawing at his tongue as if trying to get something off it. A slightly pale ginger haired girl with freckles handed him a glass of water which he chugged down before inspecting his meat to see what caused the reaction. I raised my ears so I could hear their conversation clearly.

"Attero (At-Tear-Ro), why did you put wolfsbane on your steak?" she asked. Wolfsbane? What kind of homicidal Lycan puts wolfsbane on their food? To anyone it's a good herb to use to bring out flavours in food and can be used in some medicines, but for a Lycan and Werewolf however, it irritates the skin and fur a lot and can be used on Lycans to force shifting.

The guy, Attero, from what the ginger had called him, han gotten up and started looking around as if he was trying to find someone. "You think I would do that? It was obviously one of Darius' stupid pranks. Oh when I get a hold of him I'm gonna shove his face in holy water." He got up and picked up his tray of food to throw it away now that he couldn't eat it.

Speaking of food...

I noticed that Meagan, Sophie, and Trina - much like some of the other students - were busy watching the scene play out trying to figure out what happened. Whilst the two were distracted, I quickly snuck by them and stalked over to Trina, grabbing one of my steaks off my tray before speed walking off, unfortunately, I couldn't take the whole thing or she'd notice too quickly.

Obviously I wasn't sly or quick enough because the moment I got about five steps away Sophie was right in front of me again. I was taken off guard and as a result she was able to snatch the food out my hand and began walking away. I growled and went to body tackle her when she used her super speed to dodge and send me hurdling across a table, knocking over the student's food and spilling it everywhere. I looked up and regretted it. Of all the students to crash into and spill food over, why did it have to be Jade and her friends?

There was gravy all over her white wife beater and in my hair and her coffee was now on her lap. I looked up at her, making eye contact, and I could feel hers burning into my soul. She stood up, eyes still locked on me. "Vega!" she growled, raising her fist, ready to punch me square in the face. I curled up in a fetal position, using my arms to shield my face from the hit. "I didn't do it!" I yelled, not surprised when my voice had raised an octave due to the fear of having a crater for a face. When it didn't come I took a chance to see why. A dark skinned boy with dread locks currently had her fist in a death grip. The right side of his shirt was wet from what I'm guessing was a drink I had spilled on him. He shook his head before nodding behind him and whispering "Coach Dickers" before letting her hand go when he was sure she wasn't gonna hit me. I was about to breathe a sigh of relief when I heard someone shout.

"What the hell is going on in here?!" I got off the table and looked over to see a tall male, over 6 foot with black hair and blue eyes wearing some kind of combat trousers you'd see special fighters wear, standing in the doorway. He was looking around the mess hall waiting for someone to own up. Finally – and to my horror – Meagan did.

"Tori was tryna start a fight in the mess hall with Jade and a few students and ended up spilling food everywhere." I stared up at Meagan in shock, opening and closing my mouth like a fish. How could she lie to a teacher like that? Coach Dickers locked eyes with me and scowled.

"So you're gonna be one of those students Vega?" I saw Trina walk over to Meagan and high five her.

"But I didn't do…"

"You watch that mouth!"

I knitted my eyebrows together. "I didn't say anything."

He took a step forward. "Oh, you wanna play do ya?" I threw my hands up, what the hell was wrong with this place?

From my peripheral vision I saw Jade walk over to stand next to me, an evil smile ghosting her lips. She slammed her hand on my shoulder, making sure to squeeze as hard as she could. "Coach Dickers, maybe we should have a combat class on Monday seeing as its Vega's first class and she wants to show us what she's made of." Coach Dickers seemed to think this over before smiling.

"Great idea West. You wanna show off Vega, do it during combat practice on Monday. You can have your fight against Jade then." He looked around the mess hall. "That goes for all of you. We do not condone fighting unless it's sparring in the gyms." With that he turned around and left. Jade pushed past me, almost knocking me off balance. "See you on Monday mutt." And with that, she left as well.

I picked off the pieces of food I had gotten stuck in my hair and on my clothes before walking past Sophie to grab my bag. I didn't care about food anymore. I just want to find Leon and go for a run in one of the private areas of the woods Ocelia had marked out for us. As I walked I could hear one of them taunt me over the whispers of the other gossiping students. "Good luck Victoria, you're gonna need it." I walked down one of the halls and took a right, hoping it would lead me to the gym room where I thought Leon might be. As I walked over the bridge I wondered how far down the lake was from here. Maybe if I jumped the fall would kill me so Jade didn't on Monday.

As I walked past the fountain courtyard I could hear laughter. Looking over I could see Leon hanging out with three other students and talking to a brunette with light brown eyes. I started to walk over to them, yelling Leon's name so he knew I was coming. The laughing immediately stopped and I felt the air get colder as they cryptically sized me up. As I got closer I noticed a golden blonde was standing a few feet away from the group, reading a book. She looked up at me, her icy blue-greys locking onto mine before giving me a once over and going back to her book, muttering something about lower class. I brushed it off and made a stop near the group.

One of the guys jumped off from the stone steps he was sitting on and made his way over to stand right in front of me. He had a stocky build, slight square features, sandy blonde hair that was styled like a rocker. He narrowed his blue eyes at me before talking, "Who're you?" He moved to the side to look at Leon then back at me, eyes sparkling as if something just clicked in his head. "No way." he looked at Leon, pointing at me. "This your sister?"

Leon nodded before walking over and throwing his arm around my shoulder. I tensed, thinking he was gonna do that thing where he puts me in a head lock and ruffles my hair in front of his friends. "Sis, meet Will, Nick, Erica and that over there is Irene," he said, pointing to each person. "Guys, this is my sister Victoria, or Tori, as she's prefers."

"Wait, wait, you're Tori Vega? You're what all the fuss is about? I have admit I was expecting someone more... higher class than you." I looked at the girl Leon introduced as Irene, her book resting under her arm. "Well, sorry to disappoint," I muttered, knowing full well she'd hear it with her vampire hearing. I then turn back to my brother. "Where were you at lunch anyway? I had to get Trina off my back, which as you can tell, didn't work out so well." Leon stepped back over to where he was originally sitting.

"I was making friends, as you can see." He gestured to the small group of people. "What happened anyway?"

"I got..."

"She challenged Jade to a sparring match during combat class on Monday." Irene interjected, causing everyone to gape and gasp. "No way," the one with green eyes and dark hair, I think his name was Nick, said, going into a crouch on the stone railing, sitting on the heels of his trainers.

"You did what?!" Leon almost shouted in chorus with him.

I held up my hands and shook my head. "No! I got shoved into the table she was eating on and then the teacher came in saying I was some hotshot new student and Jade suggested I 'show my skill' during class on Monday." I then glared at Irene. "I did not challenge Jade," I said, putting emphasis on the word 'not' to make it clear. She held up her hands in mock surrender before going back to her book. "I have to either get Jade to call it off or hope coach forgets."

The two guys and one girl suddenly burst into laughter, holding each other for support. Eventually Nick was able to calm down enough to explain. "Jade turning down a challenge is like Caboose becoming a genius, never gonna happen." He wiped the tears from his eyes before continuing. "An' coach never forgets about things when it comes to Combat 101."

As panic began to settle in my stomach I had to know how deep of a grave I had been buried in. "How...skilled is Jade when it comes to fighting?" I wanted to know what I was exactly facing and see how much of a miracle I have to pray for during the weekend.

Nick was about to speak when Irene answered for him instead. "Jade is classed as one of the most skilled fighters in the school. There are currently only three in our year." She looked up at me, making sure to hold my eye contact as she continued. "I'd say you'd last less than five minutes against her max." She then went back to her book before adding, "If you get lucky and get to choose a second opponent, which coach let's some people do, I suggest picking Alexis. That might just save you getting 50 shades of your ass handed to you."

I frowned. I was hoping that maybe the little Tai-Jitsui I had picked up from watching movies and a few classes I'd taken would maybe help me but from the sounds of it I was screwed either way. I looked at the others who gave me a sympathetic smile, before agreeing with Irene's last statement. Leon got up to hug me, trying to comfort me, but it just didn't work. I just had to hope against hope that some miracle would happen and that this Alexis person would help me.


	6. First Day Of School (Kind Of)

It was Monday now, the day I'd officially get to start classes and the day I would most likely end up in the hospital wing because of one said class, I'd spent the whole weekend in the school gym trying to hone the skills that I did have and learn some new ones. Leon had offered to spar with me a few times which slightly helped.

As I got up I glanced at my alarm to see it read twenty past seven. That gave me enough time to get showered, dressed, and down to the mess hall for some breakfast before first class. I walked over to my wardrobe and pulled out a pair of my most comfortable, movable jeans - if I'm gonna get my ass kicked I'm gonna be comfortable - a pair of thick soled converses, a tank top that read '100% innocent' and a plaid purple shirt. Walking over to my dresser I threw out a bra and panties as well as a pair of socks before starting to strip and entering my bathroom. I turned on the shower and went to brush my teeth whilst I waited for it to heat up. By the time I was done there was a bit of steam so I knew it was hot enough. I stepped in and started washing.

It took me about twenty minutes to return from my shower. As I walked over to my bed, holding up the towel, I noticed that my old mp3 player was on the floor. I quickly picked it up and put it to charge. It was a really old mp3 stick that I had gotten when I was younger. It had a couple pictures and videos as well as the song mother would sing to me when I had nightmares and couldn't sleep. After she died I'd started getting night terrors. After father's repeated attempts at trying to stop them by pounding on my door and telling me to shut up, Leon gave me a tape box full of old pictures and videos, telling me to watch them before bed. On one of them was a video of mum singing that song for us whenever we couldn't sleep, or when I had nightmares, so I recorded it and turned it into an audio file that I listened to every night.

I dried my hair with the towel and threw on my clothes for the day before going to my dresser and running a comb through my hair to get out any knots. By the time I went to pick up my phone, timetable, and wallet, my hair was dry curled. The clock read eleven past eight. My first class was history at nine so I had plenty of time to get breakfast in the mess hall and hopefully avoid both Trina's click as well as Jade. As I locked my dorm I heard another door open, looking over my shoulder I saw Cat coming out of her room dressed in a pink multi layered reversible petticoat, a pink vest top, and a pair of ballet pumps. Her velvet red hair was in her normal curls and she had a large rucksack on her back. She looked over at me and smiled, showing her pearly white fangs.

"Morning Tori, ready for your first day of classes?"

"No not really," I said with a nervous smile. Cat was a mystery. Most of the time she was a really sweet friendly vampire with the mind-set of a child but she had moments when she was like - for lack of words - a vampire, slightly cold, harsh, and loves to put people in this mindless trance that I'd slightly experienced on the first day here. I rubbed the back of my neck, "Hey listen, about last week, Friday..." She held a hand up before I could finish.

"Don't worry about it Tori, you didn't really get me anyway, just Jade, Andre, and Beck. Though the only one you need to worry about is Jade." She looked up and down at the clothes I was wearing and then her eyebrows scrunched together. "Is that what you're gonna fight Jade in?" I looked down at my clothes.

"What's wrong with what I'm wearing?" I looked back up at her. "And what's in the bag?"

She flung the bag over her shoulder and unzipped it, showing what looked like a bunch of leather pads. "It's my combat suit. I have Gym & Combat 101 after break and I have a feeling coach has something special planned for us." She tilted her head to the side, a cruel smirk playing over her lips. "'Specially for you and Jade. If I were you I'd take your suit with you."

I shrugged my shoulders. "I don't have one yet."

She bent her head to the side again, looking me up and down, this time as if she was analyzing me before shaking her head a few times as if having an agreement with herself. Finally she smiled. "I think I might be able to help. You're going to the mess hall right?" I nodded my head. "Good, see you there." And with that she picked up her rucksack and sped off somewhere before speeding back a second later to tell me to bring a rucksack too and then vanished again. I shook my head at her antics before unlocking my door and picking up my 'Destiny' rucksack off the floor by the door. I quickly locked it before jogging out of our shared house and over to the Aspire. Cat had been talking for twenty minutes which meant I had less time to have breakfast or I would be late to my first class. Entering the Aspire I felt the weird sensation of being sucked through a small cold space before I arrived in front of a door. Opening it, I stepped out onto the ground floor and headed for the huge doors that lead to the fields. I quickly ran down the stone path to the mess hall, letting loose a bit of my Vampwolf speed to help me get there quicker.

* * *

It took me seven minutes to get there, and when I did, I saw the place was less crowded than it was at dinner last week. I quickly queued up to get my food, glancing around to get a look at the few students that were here. I heard someone shout 'next' and I quickly placed my order, asking for the meat option when asked and getting a plate full of eggs, beans, a slice of toast, a burger, bacon, a slice of ham, and sausages. I found a table and more or less demolished my plate in about five minutes. Taking out a copy of my schedule I saw that I had History/Mythology first in one of the rooms near the fountain courtyard so I didn't have to worry about getting lost. My second class was Math (which I had no clue where it was) followed by a fifty minute break and then the dreaded gym class. A sudden whiff of cupcakes and death made me look up to see Cat standing in front of me holding a bunch of folded up clothes. She set them on the table before giving me a wink and blurring off to what I'm guessing was class. I picked up the first item in the bunch and unfolded it to see it was a black camo waterproof jacket which was slightly padded. Looking over the pants showed me that they were equally padded. I quickly folded it back up and put it in my bag before heading over to class.

* * *

Opening the door I saw that the teacher hadn't arrived and most of the students were either in their seats doing something or in small groups chatting. There were quite a few students already in here and since the clock read eight fifty I'm guessing this was all of them. I walked over to the only empty desk that didn't look taken at the back near a window and sat down. Looking round I saw a few people with text books and wondered where they got them from. Before I could ask, however, the bell rang and the teacher (Mrs. Paddington) walked in. Those who were standing quickly sat down. She wrote 'WWII' before turning and facing the class in her business suit and blonde hair tied back, giving her a strict teacher look. "Today we will be moving on to study the human world war, but before that, Miss Vega, where are you?" I sat up a bit straighter and raised my hand, grabbing her and some of the class's attention. "Ah yes, class this is our new student Victoria. I hope that you will befriend Miss Vega and help her when she needs it." She took a few steps forward. "Now I recall giving you all homework to construct a timeline of a historic human or supernatural being you like. Where is it?" I saw some students rummage through their bags but most started playing with their desks and abruptly the top of the table lifted up to reveal a compartment. Looking at my desk I saw a number dial at the front. Remembering the number code I got with my schedule, I quickly opened it to see a tablet, a few history books, and a blank exercise book. Taking out the tablet I switched it on to see a log in screen. "Miss Vega." I looked up to see Mrs. Paddington standing right in front of my desk with her hand stretched out. I handed over the device and she quickly began tapping away at the screen before handing it back to me. "See me at the end of class please." I nodded and put the tablet down on the desk as she walked over to the front of the classroom. She turned on the projector and started teaching the class.

"So for your homework I asked you to produce a timeline about any historical figure you like." She pressed a button on the remote in her hand and a screen showed up. On it was a picture of Nelson Mandela as well as a timeline detailing his life from when he was a small boy in the village of Mvezo, to his primary years, to his life working as a mine security, then to his days in politics and late life. It looked like it was worked on well and Mrs Paddington began teaching the class about Mr. Mandela. After about twenty minutes she pressed a button to go onto the next student's work, however instead of a timeline, this one seemed to be a huge circle about John Dagger, a 1890 werewolf who lived in Russia and grew up to become a big time World Champion Boxer. Mrs. Paddington looked at the slide before shaking her head and putting her head in her hands. "Mr. Caboose, what is this?" A boy a few desks down stood up.

"Here Mrs. Paddington." The whole class started to giggle. Looking at him he wore a pair of dark denim jeans and a blue sweater with a logo of a bird with its wings spread above its head standing on top of a sphere that had a banner with the letters UNSC going across it. Looking up he had blonde spikey hair and a little blonde goatee to match it. His eyes were sky blue.

"We know you're here dude. What's with the circle?" one of the other students asked.

"It's a time circle," he said whilst sitting down.

"Mr. Caboose, I asked for a timeline," Mrs. Paddington groaned.

"But time is not made out of lines, it is made out of circles. That is why clocks are round." And with that the class burst into a fit of laughter. Some students looked at him in a confused manner where most just shook their heads and continued to laugh. Mrs. Paddington shook her head before changing the slide and trying to get the class back in order again.

* * *

I was currently walking around the court yard to the gym for break. History continued without any other incidents and apparently I was already ahead in my math class so it was uneventful. Walking down the hallway my nose was suddenly bombarded with the strong acidic smell of pure garlic. I let out short high pitched whine before running outside to get some fresh air and away from the smell. A bit far off I saw a short, slender, looking vampire with a short black Mohawk laughing on the ground. His pale skin had a slight light tan to it and he was wearing all black clothes. Next to him was a black skinned girl with dark blue hair that was tied back into a puffy bun with a small fringe at the front. She had a tall figure and – I have to admit – a voluptuous body. Taking a tissue out of my back pocket and blowing my nose to try and get rid of the smell I saw her hold out a hand and help the boy off the ground. He quickly dusted off the grass from his jeans before giving her a salute and speeding off. The girl shook her head before heading over towards me.

"Sorry about that. Darius dropped one of my garlic booms in the hall," she explained, before going into her bag and pulling out a glass bottle, handing it to me. "Its lavender. It should get rid of the garlic smell that's irritating your nose." I opened the lid and took a small sniff to make sure it was lavender before taking another long one. The lavender smell quickly overtook the garlic one and I didn't feel like my nose was gonna fall off.

"Thanks," I said, handing her back the vile.

"No problem. Name's Nova," she said, holding out her hand for me to shake.

"Tori." I gave her hand a good shake before letting go.

"Cool, I got'ta get to class. Got drama, what about you?"

"Combat 101." … SHIT! I've got Combat 101! Jade's gonna kill me!

"Oh you're in Alexis' class. Tell her Nova says 'hi' for me." And with that she jogged of towards where willow fields were. Shaking my head I began walking the same way, as the gym hall was in the same direction too.

* * *

Getting to the gym hall early, I quickly went into the changing rooms and changed my jeans for the padded training gear Cat gave me earlier and tied the jacket top around my waist before shoving everything else in a locker and locking it. I placed the key in one of the many pockets and walked back out. As I got into the giant hall I could see more students had arrived, all of them wearing the training gear like I did. I walked over to stand near them when the double doors slammed open and in walked a stone golem. Its armor was chipped away in many places and he had a huge crack going down from his shoulder to his hip. He walked to the far end of the hall. Everyone stopped what they were doing and quickly ran to stand in a line with their legs apart and hands together behind their back. I quickly followed suit and the Golem walked over to us, eyes examining everyone here. Finally his eyes landed on me and he gave me a dark grin before speaking to me. And just like, the first day, I knew it was gonna be hell.

"Welcome to Gym Class: Combat 101, Miss Vega. Let's see what all the fuss is about."


	7. Round One: FIGHT!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unlike the chapters before, this chapter is in Third Person  
> First Time I've Ever Written A Fight Scene..... Be Gentle

Everywhere in the school students could be seen running round. At first glance you would think it would be to get to lessons but on closer inspection you would see some running with laptops and tablets, some had gathered in groups around one huge screen, some in pairs and gathered around a couple of nerdy kids who were sitting in front of a TV which was linked to a bunch of routers that were flashing an array of different colours.

"Hurry up guys, they could have already started!" one student shouted from the back. He kept looking out the door for any teachers or any of the roaming 'guard dogs' as most of them called their furry security system.

"Hey, this stuff is complicated okay? I don't want the -" the vampire sitting down tried to explain before he was cut off by his partner, another vampire. "Got it! Sending a live feed to everyone logged in ….. Now." As he said it he clicked a button and the TV came to life, showing a split screen camera feed of a spacious hall at different angles.

* * *

In other parts of the building some students could be seen making bets amongst each other, although each was slightly different, the overall outcome was the same.

"Twenty bucks says she only lasts a minute," a boy in a beanie hat said to his friend. The guy quickly speed off somewhere before coming back four seconds later with a twenty dollar bill in his hand. His friend – another boy who had his hood covering his features – held out his hand. "Deal."

* * *

And as the school was buzzing with activity preparing for what they assumed would be a short but entertaining fight, one student was hoping for a miracle.

Tori stood in a line with the rest of her class. Today was going to be the day she had to fight Jade. She had only been in a few fights – most of them with her brother – and so she knew she could (hopefully) handle herself, but as the seconds ticked by she began to doubt she could. From what she heard Jade was a good fighter – a really, really good fighter – who she knew wasn't going to hold back on her like she her brother did and she hadn't seen Jade fight. She didn't know what she was capable of and that worried her. As the rock Golem – who she realized was coach Dickers – continued to take the register she began to slightly relax.

Jade wasn't here. Yet.

Tori hoped that this would be one of the classes Jade would skip. She had heard from some of the other students that Jade had been known to skip classes, No one knew where she went or what she did but she would be in her next lesson with a made up excuse that most of the teachers would except without a problem. Right now Dickers had almost finished the register and Tori let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding,

"Alexis Townsend."

Tori looked around to see if she could spot the girl everyone had been telling her about. She heard a slightly deep but feminine voice reply 'present' behind her and turned around to face it. A girl around her age sat leaning against the wall, her arms resting on her bent up knees. She wore the combat uniform but unlike Tori she wore a pair of combat boots as well. Her skin was a brownish beige colour and looking up she could see her hair was tied back in an afro puff, the ends being a nice golden brown colour. Her eyes were closed and she seemed to not have a care in the world. Looking down she saw she wasn't wearing her jacket but instead a black shirt with something printed on it. Tori knew this girl wasn't a push over, the muscles on her arms being one clear indicator to that. She could see what looked like a tattoo on her left arm and tried to make out what it was.

"Victoria Vega."

Turning her head around Tori could see that amused look in his eyes even though his rock face showed nothing but boredom. She quickly replied present and slightly winced when the students around her began to bicker amongst themselves. By now everyone knew who she was, even some of the teachers, but that still didn't stop her reacting the way she did. She saw coach Dickers' face morph into a smirk and knew that he remembered her from the hall. "Good," he said with a nod of his rock head, making a few pieces of very small pebbles and dust fall onto the floor. He marked her off on the register and continued to call out names.

"Jadelyn West."

Everyone was quiet and looked towards Tori as she drew a deep breath. She held it for a few seconds, looking around for the ice queen herself. When she couldn't see her anywhere in sight she let it out. 'Maybe, just maybe' she thought, if Jade didn't come to class today then the little fight she called would be off - well until next week - and Tori could concentrate on her other classes.

"Jadelyn West!" A very annoyed golem called out again, this time louder. There was no secret that Coach Dickers wanted to see what the new student was made of, as well as watch a good fight. It had been a few months since anyone in the senior years had challenged the Goth and put up a good fight. Looking at the girl from the corner of his eye however he could tell she wasn't really a huge fighter like Jade and decided that he would give the girl a safety net - if a certain student would show. "Has anyone seen Miss West this morning?" He asked the other students.

Just as one student - a boy with white streaks in his hair - was about to answer, the gym doors flew open, making a large bang and letting the wind and noise from outside enter the room. Some of the students turned to look at the commotion. As they did, a voice sent a chill up a certain half Latina's spine as well as making her blood run cold.

"I'm right here," announced Jade, barging through the heavy doors and making them swing open as if they were paper. Like the others she was wearing a set of brown combat boots and the combat trousers with padding although her boots looked like they had some sort of faded red stains on them. Tori tried not to think of what that was. Turning round, Tori saw that like the dark skinned girl behind her she didn't wear her combat jacket but instead wore a black tank top, exposing her arms. Her hair was down, letting her curls cover her shoulders and hide her chest. Her eyebrow piercing shined in the light. The glint in her eye and small smirk on her face did nothing to help ease Tori's nerves.

"Glad you could make it Miss West. Care to explain why you're late?" Coach Dickers asked. Although he sounded stern and annoyed, anyone could see he was glad the girl had finally turned up.

"I got held back," was all Jade said on the matter. She went to stand in line and looked around, locking eyes with a very scared Tori. Her smirk grew. She had been waiting all weekend to fight against this girl and put her in place.

* * *

Coach Dickers quickly finished the register, closing the folder and giving it to one of the students to put in his office near the locker rooms. He looked over the students once more before he spoke in a loud, grating voice. "Alright meatbags, today we were going to continue on disarming your opponent, but as most of you know, today is a special day." He folded his arms over his chest and began to shimmer. Tori watched with curiosity as the seven foot something Golem shrank and became the man Tori saw in the canteen. Some of the students let out a sigh of relief when he was back to his human self. "Today our newest student will go up against one of you to show what she's made of." Dickers locked eyes with Tori and she shuffled backwards to try and hide behind another student. "Vega! West! Get up here! The rest of you, sit behind the line." All the students except Alexis, Jade, and Tori moved behind the thick white line. Jade walked in the huge open space and stood in the center of the marked rectangle. Tori -reluctantly- slowly made her way to the middle but stood a few feet away from the girl.

Dickers moved to the far side of the 'arena' to what looked like a computer panel. He quickly started to press a few buttons and a second later the floor the girls were standing on light up before going back to normal. "Alright ladies, I want a nice-" he quickly looked at Jade "-clean fight. No primary shifting, no clawing, and no biting." He looked at the security camera, knowing most of the students around the school were watching. "You may begin." and with that Jade ran forward, rushing towards Tori with her fist held back. When she reached the unprepared girl she swiftly delivered an uppercut to her jaw and delivered a front kick to the slightly airborne girl, sending her flying across the room.

Tori quickly used her clawed hand to stop her skidding across the floor and into the wall. Around the school everybody winced at the force Jade had used to send her flying. Tori clutched her rib, making sure nothing was broken as well as trying to get rid of the immense amount of pain. "Too easy." she heard Jade mutter. "Come on Vega, is that all you got?" She taunted the girl. Tori pushed herself up and took a deep breath before exhaling and walking back towards her opponent. When she reached her she drew back her arm to punch Jade in the face only to be blocked by Jade raising her arm. Taken aback she almost didn't see Jade's right hand come up to send another blow to her stomach. Thinking fast, she quickly grabbed her forearm, halting the attack. The two girls wrestled for a little while before Jade got bored and pulled her arms back, causing Tori to lose her balance before grabbing the half Latina by her forearms and dropkicking her chest, sending her flying across the floor again. She flicked her gaze up to her teacher. "I'm getting bored Dickers. I want a fight, not a fighting dummy." Coach Dickers rolled his eyes, looking at the newbie coughing on the ground from the impact on her chest.

"Vega, you can choose one student to help-"

"Alexis Townsend." she croaked from the ground, not even letting the teacher finish. Students everywhere began to mumble among each other as Jade, wide eyed, looked at said girl before growling and Tori.

"Alright then, Townsend, you're up!" Dickers shouted. This just got interesting.

Hearing the news, Jade decided to quickly end the match before Alexis could get up and ran towards Tori, arm raised to give a brain rattling punch to the now crouching girl.

Only for it to be caught in the hands of Alexis herself. Jade looked right into Alexis' sharp blue eyes before pulling her hand free and delivering a volley of sidekicks aiming for her head only for them to be blocked and then assaulted by a variety of punches and skilled kicks from Alexis. Being forced back on the defensive, Jade decided to put space between her and the brawler. Seizing the opportunity, Alexis quickly helped Tori to her feet. Tori rubbed the rest of the pain from her chest before looking at her new partner. Alexis was now wearing her combat jacket, and looking at her face, Tori could see a scar travelling over her left eye. Whilst the iris of her right eye was almost a glowing electric blue, her left was a clouded blue and looked to have no pupil. Tori guessed that the girl was partially blind in that eye and that the scar had something to do with it.

"You okay?" she asked the girl, her eyes checking the girl for any visible injuries.

"I'm fine, thanks …. Erm…. Nova says hi by the way." She thought that now was a better time than any to tell her. Stepping to the side she could see that Jade was again on the other side of the ring, glaring daggers at her with her hands in a fighting stance. Tori looked back at Alexis who was also in a fighting stance. "I'm gonna get my ass kicked," she muttered under her breath before again running towards Jade, Alexis following behind her. She stopped before she got to Jade and let Alexis go first. Alexis went for a low kick in which Jade lifted up her leg to block it before putting her arm down to block the side kick and round kick that came after it leaving her middle open for a punch to the gut. Alexis continued landing a skilful punch every now and then to the less experienced fighter, as Jade tried to stop as many hits however, she didn't see Tori coming towards her and was slightly confused as to why Alexis backed off until she felt the kick to her stomach which winded her and sent her skidding back a bit. Feeling a bit more confident Tori pressed on with another kick aimed at Jades midsection, but Jade was ready for it this time, and when Tori's leg came near she turned slightly and held it in place with her arm. Tori tried to pry her foot free to no avail. Looking up she saw rage in Jades eyes and tried to brace herself for what came next.

Jade was beyond mad and she just wanted to get Tori out of the way so she could try and deal with Alexis, so it was with that thought she pulled Tori forward and delivered a powerful punch to the girls chest. She was sure she heard bones breaking and her assumption was made clear when she saw the girl cough up blood. She saw Alexis running to her as if sensing what was happening and pushed Tori back a bit before spin kicking her right into her partner. Tori collided into Alexis, sending her to the floor. Her back towards Jade, the girl wrapped her arm around her right arm and neck and all but choke slammed the brunette into the hard concrete ground.

Everyone winced at the sound of impact with the hard ground. The last thing Tori heard or felt was Coach Dickers calling the match and the searing pain in her upper body before her eyes rolled to the back of her head and she fell unconscious.

 


	8. Recovery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back to Tori's POV

As I slowly sat up my body screamed in protest from the stiffness of my sore muscles and aching bones. Opening my eyes I had to quickly shut them when the bright rays of sun reflecting off the pristine white walls blinded me. After a few minutes of blinking I finally managed to focus my eyes. Looking around I could tell I was in the school infirmary room. The place reeked of chemicals and sterilizer. As I moved my left arm to cover my nose a sharp pain shot through my ribs causing me to scream in agony. Just then Professor Raptor followed by a nurse came rushing through the door, my brother trailing behind them. The nurse gently pushed me back down onto the cot before she took a needle out of her pocket and injected something into my arm. Within minutes the pain was gone and I felt numb all over.

"Easy does it Tori, you took quite the hit to your ribs." I used my right arm to grab the cup of water the nurse had offered me, drinking it I watched as she checked over the monitors and wires hooked up to me. After she was done the nurse filled up my cup again, bowing her head when I thanked her. She said something to Hunter before she left, leaving me, Leon, and Hunter alone in the room. Hunter was the first out of us to speak. "How are you feeling?"

"Like I got hit by a pick-up truck," I groaned out, my back and left side felt sore but the painkillers the nurse had given me earlier made it bearable. "How long have I been out?" I couldn't see a clock or calendar in the room anywhere and judging from the sun I could only guess it was around afternoon or evening time.

"Let's see…" I watched Leon look at the watch on his wrist before looking at me. "Classes began at around twelve, Jade started kicking your ass around twenty past, and Dickers called the match at exactly twelve forty two so I'd say around five maybe six hours." He explained all this with a small smile on his face.

I quickly gave him a dirty glare before focusing on Hunter. He explained that Jade had managed to break two of my ribs and collarbone as well as tear my Trapezius muscle. Most of the other nurses and scientists on the Lycanpyre team were expecting me to be out for at least a few more days so they were surprised to see me awake. Hunter told them to add this to their notes to study at a later stage before leaving the room, allowing me and Leon to talk.

"So why did you let her beat you up?" Leon asked in a serious tone when he was sure we were out of Hunter's hearing range, pulling up a chair and placing it next to me with the back facing me before straddling it and giving me his full attention. "I mean if that was me, that kick would 'ave sent me to the other side of the hall." Thinking about it I did feel like I was holding back a little, I mean I really did want to prove that she couldn't mess with me or push me around but the thought of intentionally hurting her didn't sit right with me. I wasn't really a violent person. Having only fought with Leon I knew he could take a hit and wasn't worried about hurting him – too much, but thinking about it, Jade wasn't Leon. I didn't know how much I could dish on her or any of the other students for that matter. Being a Vampwolf meant I was stronger than the Lycans and Vampires and way more stronger than Dhampires and Werewolves. I could've ended up seriously hurting Jade... Well, from what I saw Jade was an experienced fighter. Even if I wanted to let rip I'm sure Jade would've beaten me the same way, if not left me in a more severe state than I already was.

"Unlike you Jade can fight back. Who knows what she could've done if I tried to pull off those moves on her," I told him, making sure to give him a little smile to let him know not to take the insult to heart. Leon can fight, he just doesn't raise his fists to me. He scoffed, pretending to be hurt.

"Hey, I can fight okay!" I raised an amused eyebrow at him as he continued. "But yeah, Jade is really hard core, I mean, the way she moved, damn, and that Alexis girl. Those two really can fight." I closed my eyes, remembering how Alexis quickly came to my aid when I elected her to be my partner, blocking that punch that I'm sure would've left me with a headache for days and the way she moved when she fought Jade one on-

I quickly snapped my eyes open looking at Leon, "Wait, what do you mean the way she moved? How'd you know about the fight?" He looked at me in surprise before starting to laugh.

"Seriously?" He looked at me before laughing again. "Dude the whole school saw the fight. Some kids hacked into the cameras in the gym and broadcasted the whole thing." I slid back into the bed with a groan as Leon continued to laugh. This was just what I needed.

* * *

I was discharged a week later in order to not draw suspicion to myself from other students as well as Jade. I continued with my normal classes having been given a pass for Gym and Combat. Many of the students were still talking about the fight. Whilst some were surprised I lasted longer than five minutes with Jade, others were claiming it was only due to me teaming up with Alexis. Apparently, Alexis had done more to Jade after the fight 'cause she hadn't turned up to any of her classes the previous week. When she was questioned about it by some of the teachers she handed them a medical note and took her seat at the back of the classroom.

Today was Thursday and I was currently enjoying my lunch at the back of the canteen. I still hadn't made any real friends and I couldn't see Leon anywhere so I was still sitting by myself. As I chowed down I felt something tap the side of my leg, looking down I saw it was a book of some kind. Picking it up I turned it around to see the cover. On it was a beautiful rose drawn in pencil. At the bottom was written 'property of Rose'. I wiped the dirt off the book and put it in my bag, intending to find the owner before lunch finished and I had to get to class. Just as I was about to finish my food someone pulled my chair from underneath me, causing me to stumble back and fall on my butt. Looking behind me I saw Trina and her two sidekicks standing behind me, with Sophie holding my chair. I glared at the three of them before trying to get up. I felt a gust of wind and something hook onto my ankle causing me to fall back down. Looking down I saw Meagan had tripped me up and was standing smug as ever in front of me. "What do you want?" I growled out. I had avoided them for the past two days and I really didn't want to deal with them today – or ever.

"Ohh she's getting mad, careful guys she might growl at us again," Trina taunted behind me. I let out a deep breath from my nose, trying not to growl at her and prove them right. Before I could even think of a retort however a pair of girls shoved past Trina to help me up. When I got to my feet I quickly thanked them, turning my attention to Trina. "Oh great, it's tweedle dumb and tweedle dumber," her two friends snickered behind us. The girl closest to me stepped forward. She had long curly blonde hair which complemented her ivory skinned complexion. She had a rounded face with what looked like a few freckles, a button nose, and she was wearing one of those cute woolly sweaters and pair of leggings. "You know no one really likes you Trina," she dismissed. I had to cough to keep from laughing. Trina instantly went mad, opening and closing her mouth, unable to make a comeback. After a minute of this she just huffed and pushed past the two girls and walked off, her two idiots following after her, I turned to look at my two saviours, taking in the second one's appearance. She was short like the other girl but maybe an inch taller than her, she had long ombre hair that went past her shoulders, and her eyes were grey which stood out against her tanned skin. At first I thought they were contacts, but staring at them I realised they were her actual eye colour. She was wearing an off the shoulder crop top which showed off a fancy tattoo saying "Maya" on her left shoulder. "You know you shouldn't let her push you around," she said as she bent down to sort out her Jordan Air Maxs. "Maya's right," the other girl said – Well that confirmed the tattoo was her name – "She's only gonna keep doing it." She then stuck out her hand. "My name's Rose by the way." I took her hand and shook it. It felt like I was shaking an ice cube. Looking at her I realised she was another vampire. As I shook her hand something clicked.

"Have you lost a book by any chance?" I asked whilst I fished through my bag for said book. Pulling it out I watched as her eyes twinkled before she took the book out of my hands. By now Maya had finished fixing her trainers and was standing next to her.

"See! I told you you dropped it. You should listen to me." She looked at me. "We're gonna go jam outside, you should come." I still had around an hour of lunch left so I decided to join them.

* * *

Walking out into an open field area I could see a few other students had decided to come out here and enjoy lunch instead of staying cooped up in the canteen. Walking further we got to an area with a few trees providing a bit of shade. Stopping a few feet away I let Rose and Maya walk on whilst I took in the scene before me – the vampire from last week, (Darius I think his name was) was currently being hugged by Nova and a ginger haired girl and was looking like he was seconds from freaking out. A foot away, his friend stood laughing. Behind them over by a tree I could see Alexis lying down on the floor, her eyes closed. Rose quickly ran over to Nova and joined in on the death hug, the other guy laughing even harder, whilst Maya walked over to Alexis, tapping her on the forehead. She groaned and opened her eyes, sitting up so Maya could take the bag she was resting on from under her before replacing it with her legs, as she settled down on the grass and ruffled in her bag. A few seconds later she took out her phone and began flicking and scrolling through it. Feeling a bit out of place I just stood and watched them interact with each other. After a few minutes Nova seemed to notice me and let go of the vampire before walking over to me.

"Hey Tori, why don't I introduce you." We quickly walked back over to the group, the girls finally letting go of the boy. "You've met Rose." Rose gave a small shy wave, she then pointed to the slightly emo vampire who looked like he'd finished hyperventilating. "That over there is Darius," who muttered a quick "sup". She pointed at the ginger haired girl I'd seen earlier this month in the canteen along with the Latino boy. "The ginger one is Katie and the other one is Attero." Katie gave a sing song hello whilst Attero just bowed his head slightly. "And you know Alexis and Maya."

After being introduced I set my bag down with the others before sitting down on a soft patch of glass. Darius took note of the Destiny design on my bag and before long we got into a small debate on which class of guardian is better. As we talked I noticed that Alexis' eyes were on me most of the time. Looking over I could see she and Maya hadn't moved from their spot and she was still playing on her phone. I turned back to the group and said I'd be back before heading over. When I got close enough Alexis sat up.

"I just wanted to say thanks for helping me out during the sparring match in the gym, though it really wasn't much of a spar and more of me getting my butt handed to me, and I guess you didn't have much of a choice seeing as I called your name an-" I was effectively cut off by someone's hand over my mouth. Following the arm I could see Alexis standing there with an amused eyebrow raised. After about three seconds she let go and I just held my hand out to shake saying thanks. She shook it and went back to laying down on Maya. I walked back over to Nova and her group. Sitting down I looked around and smiled. I finally had somewhere I could hang and people I could hang out with.

 


	9. Class Is In Session

Lunch lasted for another thirty minutes, and in that time I learned quite a bit about the others - Darius was one of the people that would go around pranking people and was currently in a prank war with Attero, who even though was a laid back guy he knew how to pull off a prank or two. Nova and Rose were both artists, though whilst Nova liked to draw comics and cartoon characters Rose liked to draw portraits of things and people. She showed me a couple of her drawings in the book I'd returned to her and I was amazed. There were pictures of animals, plants, people and even landscapes; all expertly drawn in pencil. I learnt that Nova and Maya were both dancers, Nova in street dance whereas Maya specialized in ballet - she even had a video of her in a pink tutu performing in what looked like a theatre. I didn't learn much about Katie or Alexis however, Katie being too hyperactive to talk to and Alexis being asleep for most of lunch so I didn't want to bother her.

* * *

After the bell rang, signalling the end of lunch, they told me this was where they normally hang and if they weren't here they were in the game room. After explaining to me what the game room was - and where it was - we each headed to our respected classes with me having music with Ian Clark. Walking through the corridors I saw Jade and her group. Thinking fast I quickly ducked into a storage closet and waited against the door until I heard them leave. I could hear them saying they would meet up after classes for dinner before a set of footsteps walked past the door and continued down the hall. I waited and counted to ten before I deemed it safe and stepped out of the storage closet, only to bump into one of the furry guards. It must have thought I was attempting to ditch class because it began head butting me down the hall and following me all the way to my class. When I stood outside the door I turned to look at the little guard to see it nodding its head towards the door, telling me to go inside.

When I arrived, the teacher was nowhere in sight, I headed to my seat near the back of the class and sat down. Looking around, the only familiar face I can see was a dark skinned boy with dread locks who hung out with Jade. Seven minutes later and Mr. Clark trots through the door, clicking his hooves against the floor a few times to get everyone's attention. He explains that we were going to be learning about the three famous human composers and about reading music.

"But first I have to issue out an assignment. It appears someone -" he started glaring at a vampire near the front who tried to shrink and hide away, "- has complained that I'm not teaching you properly." A few groans and growls were heard from a small amount of the other students who also glared at the boy. "I will put you in pairs and you are to create a song consisting of only a piano. The lyrics can be anything you like as long as they are within reason. The due date is in three weeks, but if some of you - Harris - finish it in the next hour, you can hand it in earlier." He then began reading out names as well as taking the register at the same time. Calling out my name, I found out I was paired up with someone named Andre. I heard a few students groan and complain saying how they wanted to be paired up with him instead. He read out the rest of the names and then returned to teaching the lesson. It wasn't bad but it wasn't interesting either, learning about a bunch of dead guys and how they coped through that era.

Before long class was over and everyone began leaving the classroom, as I packed my things I noticed Jade's friend walk up to the teacher's desk with what looked like a folder containing a CD and a few music sheets. "Ah, Mr. Harris, don't tell me you've already finished the assignment I gave you?" He joked, taking the folder from his hands. Taking out a piece of paper, he looked over it and whistled. Not wanting to seem nosey I flung my bag over my back and left. Walking down the hall I was so focused on getting to my next class I didn't sense anyone behind me until I felt someone grab my shoulder. Turning around I came face to face with Harris.

"Erm, can I help you?" I hoped he wasn't still mad at me for the food incident. It was bad enough having to worry about Jade, Trina, and her buddies. I really didn't want to add anyone else to that list. As if sensing my discomfort he removed his hand, holding them both up by his face in what looked like a surrender before giving me friendly smirk. "Relax Chicka, I don't wanna start anything. I just wanted to know if you wanna get cracking on the assignment after classes."

For about ten seconds I was confused as to why he was asking me this until it finally clicked. "You're my partner?!" He folded his arms over his chest and raised an eyebrow, a look of sympathy and worry flashing in his eyes. "I hope that's not problem. If it is I can always ask Clarke to get you a new partner."

Feeling bad, I quickly shook my head. "No no no no, it's okay. I'm just surprised, I mean, he called you Harris so I thought that was your first name. Plus the whole canteen thing, I assumed you guys all hated me and wanted nothing to do with me." He started laughing before patting me on the back, giving me a genuine smile. "Harris is my last name. Andre Harris, pleased to meet you milady." He held out his hand, doing a little curtsy which caused me to giggle. "And don't worry about what happened in the canteen. We all know it wasn't your fault. Jade's just mad you ruined her favourite sweater. It'll blow over." I scoffed at that, I knew for a fact Jade hated me. Maybe if I bought her a new sweater she wouldn't hate me anymore and we could try and be friends.

It's a shame I can't remember what she was wearing that day.

Shaking my head I smiled at Andre. "I doubt that, but I'll take your word for it. I gotta get going or I'll be late for class. Maybe we can meet up afterwards and work on the song?" He nodded before waving goodbye and jogging down the hall in the opposite direction. Turning around, I stopped when I noticed the same 'Cuga from earlier giving me a stern look. Rolling my eyes, I headed to my next class with it following behind me until I reached the door and walked in.

* * *

Sitting at the far back of the class I entered the code into the lock on my desk, taking out the text books I need before closing it and getting my notebook from my bag and turning to a fresh page, ready for when Mrs. Hayes came in. It was the last class of the day so most people just wanted to get it over with, as we waited for the teacher to come in I decided to quickly flick through the notes I already had. Before I could get halfway down the page however Mrs. Hayes - literally - flew through the window in her Albino Barn owl form, shifting in mid-air and gently landing at the front of the class and grabbing a piece of chalk before the bell signalling class could ring.

"We shall be continuing from where we left off on Monday's class. Can anyone remind us where that was?" Turning her head without moving her body she looked around the class for a volunteer. Mrs. Hayes was an Owlman - well Owlwoman - so after the first week we all got over her being able to turn her head 270 degrees though it did still freak one or two students out when they would look up and see her staring directly at them, her feathers wrapped around her body like a cloak, hiding her talons until she poked them out to pick up the chalk to write on the board. With said hand she pointed to one of the other classmates.

"Aaron, can you tell us?" Aaron looked up from his desk, trying to discreetly hide the comic book he was reading but failing. "We left off at the topic we were talking about on Monday which was..." Whilst stalling he flicked his book to the right page and tried finding the right page, "Myth, legend, and human make believe," he answered confidently.

"Well done Mr. Edwards. Now if you would like to focus instead of reading pictured rubbish during my class I would be most appreciative." I couldn't help but snicker with the rest of the class as Mrs. Hayes wrote the word 'fictionalized' on the board before turning around. "Now, Bonatuurlike Wese Alpha, or as humans call us, Supernatural Creatures, have been around for eons. Though some of us haven't flourished to make it here today, we know from history that they did exist. Can anyone give me an example species that still exists but is rarely if not ever found?" Most of us raised our hands. I only knew of two almost extinct species. Luckily she picked me first.

"Phoenixes?" I didn't want to say both just in case someone else had it as it brought up bad memories. She quickly wrote it down on the board before picking another student and listing theirs or correcting them when they gave a wrong answer. After ten minutes we had ten names on the board, most of which I didn't even know existed. The only ones I recognized were the Phoenix, Souleater, and Banshee. "All these on the list are prime examples of Alpha descendants that are more or less non-existent though we know from history, photographs, and experience that they do or did once exist. Now can someone name the most common creatures that are heard of nowadays but have never existed?" Most of us didn't raise our hands, not knowing the right answer. The boy from earlier, Aaron, was among the few that did.

"Dragons?"

She quickly wrote that down on the board in a different column. "Correct, Mr. Edwards. You've redeemed yourself. Does anyone know any other ones?" One of the girls, a new transfer student who came two days ago, timidly raised her hand. "Yes, Miss Smith?"

"If dragons don't exist then what are all the creature things roaming around the school?" She was ringing her wrist as well as biting her lip, a nervous Dhampire if I ever saw one. Ms. Hayes quickly explained that Humans came up with the myth of lizards descending down from giant fire breathing flying lizards. Because of all the different stories and variations that was one way to pick out that the creatures' existence was made up as well as their being no documentation of the sort. The reason that anyone would think the Nargacuga Security were some sort of dragon was because of the fact that they resembled the many pictures of 'dragons' everyone had all previously seen. The NS were just a mixture of different animal DNAs to create a suitable creature for safety as well as comfort - although some can seem very unfriendly.

"Can anyone tell me one more creature?" She had her talon hovering over the board, eager to write something.

Someone shouted out 'Hybrids' and I stiffened.

Trying not to squirm in my seat, I quickly slowed my heart rate before focusing back on the lesson. A few of the other students were arguing that they did exist. Before it could escalate any further, Ms. Hayes swooped in between the students using her body and winged warms to block each other's views. When they finally settled down she strode back to the front and wrote two words down.

'Hybrids' in the column with the existing creatures and 'Pure Hybrids' in the non-existent column.

Mostly everyone was confused. I - being a Hybrid myself - was confused and curious. I was told that Hybrids didn't exist, that I shouldn't exist, and here was a thousand, if not more, year old Owlwoman telling me I should.

"You are both correct Miss Nykos and Mr. Luck. The Hybrids that do exist are a result when two different Alpha descendants breed, however, whichever Alpha descendants are the strongest the child will become, whilst also having some traits from the regressive descendants. A wild example being if a phoenix and a golem had a child the child would most likely be a Golem with a few Phoenix traits." She then pointed at the word 'Pure Hybrid' that was written on the board. "A Pure Hybrid is said to be a child who has the form, abilities, characteristics and traits from both descendants, Half Phoenix and Half Golem, with all their strengths, and little to none of their weakness." She looked around the class to make sure everyone understood what she said but I felt as if her eyes lingered on me.

"They do not Exist."


	10. Fun, Facts and Hidden Truths

The rest of class was uneventful. At the end, Ms. Hayes asked me to stay behind. Knowing what it might be for I was a bit nervous. As far as I knew no one here knew that I was a Pure Hybrid, but the way she looked at me I couldn't be sure. Sitting back, I watched as all the other students left the room one by one until I was the only one left, before looking at Ms. Hayes. We stared at each other for what felt like a minute. Eventually she broke the awkward silence with a question,

"Do you know why I asked you to stay behind Ms. Vega?"

Hoping it wasn't for what I thought it was I simply shrugged, trying not to make myself look as un-suspicious as I could. Turning her head, she gazed out the window giving an amused hum that came out as a low hoot instead.

"Ms. Vega, I have been alive for many eons. I have seen things most would think do not existent, heard things that most humans and Alpha Descendants alike would call myth and make believe." She then looked straight at me.

"I helped discover diseases that most call black magic and witchcraft and I have met people who were said to not exist." Slowly she began walking towards my table until she was towering over me. Feeling a little intimidated I moved my chair back a bit, but that didn't stop her from moving around the desk. Moving quickly I got up and started backing away.

"When I first saw your record I was curious. I hadn't seen a case of Quasimodite since the times of the Black Plague. Naturally I wanted to see what you were like. When I saw your profile picture however I knew you didn't have the disease. You looked too healthy. I then became curious as to why one of the deputies would lie about such a strange thing." Feeling my back impact a wall, I realized I had cornered myself. Looking back I noticed she had stopped a few feet away.

"When I saw you, however, I knew why she lied. Your aura was the same as a few young Descendants I met once. One of them looked normal until the full moon came. I watched him destroy a whole village within an hour before he was stopped and slain by members of the council. After they destroyed his body, the Wolf King came up to me and told me that if I was to ever come across a creature like this I should inform the council, and I did. For about 3000 years when I spotted a Hybrid I would inform the council and they would slay it, most of the time stopping them before they completely demolished a town or reveal us to the human race. I would always inform the council until I met another wolf/vampire hybrid." Stepping back she walked towards the window, staring out as if she was deep it thought. Feeling safe, I moved out of the corner and put as much distance between us as I could. I glanced at the door, contemplating if I should leave or not.

"At first I wasn't sure if she was one. I never saw her shift before the full moon, a slave to its call, but one day I saw her change. Just as I was about to attack and stall in order for the council to arrive I saw her head towards the hills instead of the nearby town. Confused, I followed her until I came to the edge of a clearing and what I saw shocked me. She was helping a colony of humans out of a collapsed tunnel. There was a group of them telling old stories when it caved in. She helped them all get out, making sure no one was injured before leaving. When the council finally arrived I told them what I saw. I explained that she wasn't hurting humans but helping them and that she wasn't a threat like the others." She turned around to face me directly.

"Do you know what they said?"

Thinking about it, I had hardly ever heard of any other Hybrids before, especially Vampire/Wolf Hybrids. I used to think that we were an anomaly due to our human mother having had Lycan DNA in here blood and being turned whilst she was carrying us.

"They didn't listen did they?" Only now I realized I was sitting on one of the desks, forgetting about the fear I felt earlier.

"At the time I thought they did. They thanked me for my services and asked where they could find this 'special case' as they called her. Foolishly I told them exactly where she was and let them leave." She hung her head in defeat and I could tell this story didn't have a happy ending.

"I went to see her a while later, curious as to what they wanted to see her about. I arrived in time to watch them summon Ιερά λεπίδα and prepare to thrust the Holy Sword into the poor girl's heart. I demanded to know why, but all they said was that she was too dangerous to let live and for the good of supernatural beings everywhere she needed to be purged from the world or we would all be doomed." I watched a tear fall down her face and disappear into her chest feathers before she could wipe it away.

"They thanked me in front of her before they ended her life. But the look of betrayal on her face…" Suddenly, she looked up, no trace of sadness in her eyes. Just hollowness.

"After that I gave up hunting Hybrids. I became a teacher, traveling around the word, letting the council know when I stumbled into dangerous Hybrids but letting the peaceful ones go with a warning." Walking towards her desk, she pulled out a late pass and quickly signed it before handing it to me.

"I will be keeping an eye on you and your brother Ms. Vega. If I feel that you are a threat to any of the students or staff here I will not hesitate to bring you in."

Reflecting on the story, I knew now more than ever that I had to be extra careful to hide myself from everyone and anyone or it would mean death. No excuses, no going to jail, only straight to death. Packing up my bag, I made sure I had the right books and my desk was locked before leaving but I stopped at the door. There was something I really wanted to know. As if reading my thoughts, Ms. Hayes looked at me and sighed.

"Rebecca. Her name was Rebecca."

* * *

Classes had finally ended for the day and though I was a little shaken up by what Ms. Hayes told me I knew I didn't have anything to worry about. I did contemplate telling Ocelia about it but there was no point in drawing extra attention to myself. Heading to the game room, I found Daruis and the rest sitting in the bean bag section with their 3DS's out. Getting closer I could hear the popular Mario Kart theme playing from all their DS's. Just as I was about to announce my arrival Daruis started shouting 'blue shell' looking at the people who were closest to me - which happened to be who was first. I watched as the bomb hit them, causing them to lose the lead and let a black kart overtake them.

"Thanks, Daruis," Alexis taunted whilst activating her bullet Ben, making sure she got the lead and won the race.

"What's that? Three games now that you broke your own rule?" She looked over at me and nodded a greeting before going back to her game. I quickly sat down next to Attero, receiving a chorus of 'hey', 'sups', and head nods from most of the people here. Looking over at the screens closest to me, I watched as the leaderboard changed, putting the black kart first and moving a blue kart to second and a Luigi kart to fifth. I could guess that the black kart was Alexis and the Luigi kart was Daruis from the looks on their faces.

"Who's who? And can I play?" Looking at the screen I could see black was first, purple second, followed by yellow, green, red, Luigi, a few other colours then a blue kart in last place with zero points. Everyone shouted out their colour before Maya - who was blue - gave me her DS saying she had enough and wished me good luck. Restarting the game the boys moved up to make room in the circle, each either complaining about what colour they got or taking the mickey out of a white boy with short hair - Martin is the name on the screen - for being the pink kart.

"Before we start, we have but one rule, tha-" before Darruis could finish Alexis socked him in the jaw.

"Attero, help me!" Looking at the others for an explanation, Nova quickly answered, "The rule they made up is that no matter what, Alexis isn't allowed to be first." Looking over I saw said person give me a challenging glare before going back to her DS. Waiting for the race to start I made sure to knock into her kart, forcing her to drive off the road.

"Vega?!" Everyone else laughed.

* * *

Walking to the dorm rooms I couldn't help but giggle. After beating Alexis once, she then made it her mission to ensure I stayed at the bottom of the leaderboard even if it meant she lost first. After apologizing a million times and swearing I wouldn't do it again she finally left me alone. Alexis wasn't like anything I thought she would be. Supposedly being one of the alphas I was expecting her to be a bit like Jade, if not worse. To find out that she was like this was a relief. I might even ask if she can train me sometime.

Entering the dorm room I meet with all my fellow housemates. Deciding not draw attention to myself I headed to my room. Half way there I hear someone whispering my name. Looking around I couldn't make out who it was until I heard it again. Turning round and heading towards the upper hangout level I wasn't surprised to see Andre sitting there facing the stairs, smiling at me. I was surprised to find the rest of them there too. Cat and the guy with the nice hair was staring at me with smiles on their faces though they seemed to hold a mischievous glint in both their eyes. There was a scrawny, nerdy vampire with glasses and girly hair who was playing with his laptop whilst a Narga sat on the table in front of him.

And then there was Jade.

I couldn't tell what she was thinking but she didn't seem very thrilled to see me, unlike the others. Not wanting to make things even worse between us I turned around with the intention to leave only to hear Andre shout my name this time. Looking over my shoulder I could see him waving good bye to the others before jogging over to me.

"So where we heading chica?"

Chica?

Ignoring the Hispanic jab I lead us to the elevators, teleporting to the ground floor, and walked along campus until we reached the music department. Peering through some of the windows I could see that a few other students were either doing work or using it as a hangout spot. Luckily there was hardly anyone here and we quickly found one of the bigger rooms to work in. Stepping in I held the door open for Andre who quickly walked over to the grand piano and started hitting a few random notes before playing what I recognized as a song by Alicia Keys. Standing I was actually slightly surprised. I knew he was a great music prodigy from the way everyone acted in class, but I didn't think he was that good.

"What else can you play? Instrument wise, I mean." He finished the song before more or less listing off all the instruments in the room; Piano, Guitar, Drums, Cello, Violin and even the Harp that was in the corner. Not totally believing him I challenged him to play something on it. Dragging the chair the nine steps over he started plucking the strings, getting familiar with it before playing a song I had never heard before, but sounded amazing on it.

"Wow. That sounded amazing. What was it though?"

He got up and clapped his hands together then did an over dramatic bow that made me shake my head at his childish antics.

"Thank you. I haven't played that for weeks. I feel kinda rusty. The song was a piece I wrote a few nights ago. First time I've actually played it."

We both walked back over to the grand piano, me grabbing another stool and him taking out a few papers from his bag he brought with him so we could do the project.

"So how's this going to work? Normally my partners make me do all the work and I write their name on the top of the sheet we hand in. Say, what instruments can you play?" Seeing an opportunity to at least not seem like a complete loser, I began playing a different, more recent, Alicia Keys tune before playing a few random notes and then turning that into a different song altogether.

"I can also play guitar, though I prefer to sing."

And just to prove it, I began singing along. When we finished, he gave me a round of applause before I lightly pushed his shoulder, signaling him to stop. Together we began playing random notes until it started to merge together into a song. I looked at him and smiled. I hadn't had this much fun in ages. He looked up from his writing and smiled back at me before playing what we had back to me, allowing me to sing what I had so far.

"So tell me that you love me anyway".


	11. Not A Chapter

No this isn't a chapter but it's important

I'm sorry, I'M SORRY!

*Clears throat and straightens fur*

This is just a quick update to let you know I am still working on this story, I recently just finished my last exam so I have no college so I should be about to get a new chapter out soon.

I do however have ! zero hour (which means I could go months without work or weeks crowded with work) and a shxtty paying normal job so I'm not completely free :'(

Another thing is that whilst I wasn't posting chapters on here I was actually doing something that someone recommended and that was typing up as much of the story and then cutting parts and posting them as chapters and that was working, I got 4 chapters into this sorry until my laptop exploded (literally, I mean smoke and a small flame between the keys, I was so scared) so I currently have no chapters for any stories, no brain storm, no skeleton and no laptop to type with.

But like I said, I haven't given up on this story so you will see a new chapter soonish

If you do have any questions you wanna ask be it story or just general then feel free to drop an ask on my tumblr [here](https://canis-dirus-rex.tumblr.com)

See you guys soon


End file.
